Mortar and Pestle
by LevFoxdale
Summary: After being attacked, Asher tries to move on with her life. She searches for a way to find her voice, her brother and a way to stop being afraid of her magic. Liberal use of swear words, has mentions of sexual content of a violent nature. Desna owns the amazing OC's (except Asher) and Hiro Mashima owns the rest of the characters. I'm just playing with them.
1. Chapter 1

I am not normal. I've never been normal, and I never will be.

I hate my magic. Everyone talks about how they love theirs, how amazing it is, how creative or destructive, useful or useless. Not mine.

My magic is powerful, too powerful for my body. My Mom had enough after the second explosion of raw energy and sent me to a group of scientists who could control it, and they did. I had just turned three, according to my file, and the people who were supposed to have an easy time controlling it could barely do that. They finally got me sedated and poured all of the magic they could without killing me into a lacrima that rests behind my left eye.

My family life was.. iffy to say the least. When the scientists called my mother to come take me back, the man who answered said that she skipped town with my big brother and hasn't been seen in the 2 years I'd been here.

My sperm donor was a scientist too, from Pergrande. We don't know if he knew he screwed up and wanted to kill her or if he wanted to mess my magic up so much I died, but whatever he did, he changed my genetic makeup and made me the monster I am. I was the product of a violent rape, my mother didn't want to remember, I wouldn't want me either.

So, since my mother was gone, they put me up for adoption, it took a few months but a young couple that couldn't have children adopted me. They lived in Minstrel, so I grew up in a beautiful country with a loving family, everything I could have wanted.

I was in my last year at the local university, I had a Major in Nursing and a minor in chemistry, I was very proud of myself, and so was Dad, he told me on a daily basis. We lost mom about a year ago and we were finally getting back to living. Dad was taking it harder then he thought, so he was going to be moving to Fiore once I graduate, I was doing something similar, but to Bosco, then maybe Joya. I wasn't sure, I had plans though. The house in Capresa was going to be under my name so I could always come back if things got too rough.

I had just gotten through classes for the week and was heading home. I was looking forward to getting to relax for the weekend and maybe get some studying in before packing. I was two streets away from home, when I felt a hand wrap around my throat and a jolt of magic seep into the skin that it was touching.

"Don't struggle little girl, come quietly and it'll be over soon" a masculine voice rasped next to my ear. I tried to scream out but no noise would come out, I clawed at the hand around my throat desperately, but even when I sunk my nails into his wrist he didn't let up. I was roughly guided backwards to a close by ally and was shoved face first against the rough sandstone wall.

I don't know how long it was, I lost track of everything around me, all I could feel were his hands on my hips and thighs, his tongue on my neck. He left me slumped against the wall, dress pooled on the ground nearby and ripped underwear around my ankle.

I could still feel his hands, his tongue, his – I gagged and threw my lunch up on the smooth stone ground. I needed to move, I needed to get home and find something to clean between my legs and burn this layer of skin off.

I never ended up telling anyone about what happened, not that I could have. When he used his magic on my throat something happened to my vocal cords and I haven't been able to speak since. It's been 4 years since he attacked me and I've not been able to say a word.

I was in Pelerno now, I gave up nursing after what had happened, how could I help someone if I couldn't help myself, or even talk to them. You can't comfort people well with no words. The doctors and healers I've seen said they didn't know what kind of magic he used, or how to reverse it, so I was mute. My sign was sketchy at best, I could never focus long enough to fully learn how to speak with my hands, so I stuck with my notepad and pen. It was slow, but I could express myself well enough.

I generally stay away from magic, well, avoid it as much as possible. The lacrima behind my eye will act up every once in a while and I have to travel to Fiore to visit a crotchety old healer in a forest outside of Magnolia to have it taken care of. I think she liked me because I couldn't talk and annoy her like 'other humans'. So here I was, 25 years old, living a decent life as a chemist in an apothecary, staying away from any and all forms of magic that I could and still researching a way to get my voice back.

I smiled brightly at the customer that came through the door, his maroon hair was spiky, I wonder if that was natural, I can't say much about odd hair colour, mine was red, but his was more purple then red. It was thick and looked soft for hair that was stuck up all over the place.

I shook my head and went back to packaging the powdered meadowsweet for the sweet old lady that had a horrible fever.

"Do you sell poisons?" I looked up at the man and cocked my head to the side. I reached for my notepad;

 _What were you looking for?_

"Pretty much anything you have, I'm not picky."

I narrowed my eyes slightly.. was he planning a murder or something... oh my god was he going to kill himself!?

 _Why do you want poison, are you going to hurt yourself or someone else? I normally need a doctors note for diluted poisons._

I wrote quickly and slid the book to him

"Nah, I'm a poison dragon slayer, I eat it"

I blinked rapidly and took a step back, I could feel my heart speed up and my palms were getting sweaty. 'You're okay, he's keeping his magic to himself. You're okay, your magic is stored safely. It won't come out just by being near one mage for a few minutes.'

 _I have Ricin, Cyanide, Amatoxin, Crab's eye, aconite, thimbleweed, nightshade and several frog and snake venoms. I'm sure we have more just on the shelves that are deadly in large quantities if you want to look_

He was looking at me funny, like I was crazy or something, I am not crazy. I set my face into a small pout and slid the book to him.

"great, I'll take a small bag of the Ricin, some aconite, crab's eye and what kind of snake venom do you have?"

I reached under the desk and grabbed the small binder that held the list of animal and reptile poisons we had, I showed him the snake venoms and I could see his eyes get a almost happy glint in them.

"I'll take the Mamba and Krait venom for today" I nodded and put the binder back under the desk. I turned to unlock the safe that held the venoms and more toxic plants. I slid gloves onto my hands before filling three bags with the dry ingredients, and grabbing a vial of both of the venoms, I grabbed a third vial and thought I'd try and sell that one too.

 _Do you want the plants whole or crushed? And did you want to try some of my homemade poison, it's acidic but it's mostly just a mix of Mandrake, Ricin and some cherry pits. It's not a liquid, but more like a paste, if you add a little water you could drink it, or add it to your drink._

I slid the book back to the man, who I only now just realized has one eye, wonder how that happened, is his depth perception off? I wonder if his eye is still in there or if it was taken out when it was cut.

" I'll take everything whole and I'll take the homemade stuff too, if it's good I may come back and make you my snack food store" he chuckled deeply and I shivered. He had a great voice.

I smiled again and placed the vials into tissue and slid everything into a paper bag

 _It's going to be 11,500 Jewels please_

I slid the book over to him and he handed me enough plus a tip, which he told me I could keep. I smiled brightly and waved as he left. He was nice enough, not as rude as the man the other day that yelled at me for not being able to talk. It was close to 7 so I figured I could close my shop. I flipped the sign that said I would be back at 10 am and slid the bolt home. Maybe something Minstrellian for dinner... I'm missing home a bit.

It had been two weeks since tall maroon and handsome came into the store and I had definitely not been waiting for him to come back. I also did not make him toasted apple seeds with cinnamon and nutmeg and sugar. That would be crazy, and I am not crazy.

I had finally finished the huge order that White sea had made and put it into the sixth box in the pile when the bell on the door rang. I smiled brightly as I watched a man with wild black hair, the maroon haired man and a tall man that had silky black hair with slight red streaks in it. I assumed these were the men for the White Sea order and so I smiled and gestured them over to the counter.

 _Welcome to Mortar and Pestle, how can I help you gentlemen today_

I slid the book over and slid my hand over the tape on the final box. Dusting my hands off and pulling my hair up in a bun.

"Hey again, we're here for a few reasons. One, I want more snacks, we need the White Sea order and something that can wait until the end." I jumped on the balls of my feet and sped around the half wall to get the apple seeds. I brought back the small mason jar and held it out to the maroon haired man

"You, Red are an absolute angel" He actually smiled at me, I'm so happy I made someone smile. I looked at the silky haired man

 _I need some Guild ID if I'm going to give you the order, so if you please_

He handed me his lacrima and I scanned it before handing it back. Tall dark and handsome was Vander Pradesh, the Vander Pradesh, I'd heard he could sing like an angel! Oh thats so cool.

 _Same order as last time? I never caught your name.. I can have it ready bi weekly if you want, so you don't have to wait for me to get it ready?_

"Name's Cobra, Red." I puffed my cheeks up " and if you pre make my snacks I don't get to spend time with you" he winked and I felt my face heat up. I turned and made my way to the poison safe to gather his 'snacks' again, trying to hide the bright red splotching my cheeks.

I brought the bags and 3 vials back and wrapped them up and slid them into a paper bag

 _did you need the Guild order delivered? I can do it tomorrow afternoon, Thursdays are always quiet._

 _Cobra, it's the same as last time, 11,500 for the 'snacks'_

I slid the paper to the men and stood straight.

"No Red, we can take the order, and I uh, well, I have listening magic, and I couldn't help but hear you last time I was in _"_ I tensed and my hands tightened on the counter

"I know your brother, and I know you were looking for him, I know most of what went on in Minstrel and Fiore when you were young and I know you've been looking for him for a few years now."

I shook my head and grabbed my pad again

 _I need you to leave please, thank you for your purchase, I'll deliver the order tomorrow afternoon_

I walked swiftly to the door and held it open for the three gaping men. I was not dealing with this today, I could barely stand making orders for wizards as it is, I couldn't deal with one invading the privacy of my head. He knew. He fucking knew what happened. I stomped my foot and opened the door a little more. He tried to say something to me once he was outside but I closed the door and dead bolted it. I walked around to the far side of the counter and curled into a ball.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks to Desna for making characters so amazing.**

It had been about 2 hours before I got myself back in check, I grabbed a wagon from the back and packed the 6 boxes into it. I could deliver it today and get it over with... no they were expecting it tomorrow afternoon. I decided to work on the orders that had come in for other customers, I had a pile going and needed to get working on it.

I turned the music lacrima on and danced my way over to the small desk behind the sales counter. Infertility treatment was first up, for a woman. Maybe some stinging nettle and red clover, I twirled and shook my hips before grabbing the dried herbs. I was singing along in my head, that was one thing I really truly missed, mum used to sing with me when I was younger. We would dance and sing around the kitchen and make cookies for when dad came home from work. She could sing like an angel and would say I took after her before winking at me and spinning me around the room.

I made a tea out of the herbs and put it into several little sachets, which went into a larger bag with the customers name on it. I had filled about half of the orders and was about to go deliver them when a knocking on the front door interrupted my dancing. I spun and looked at the glass paned door, I saw the dark haired man with the piercings from earlier standing staring at me looking awkward. I slowly approached the door and unlocked it to open it a crack, tilting my head to the side to ask what he wanted.

"Asher right?" I nodded

"I uh.. I know this is hard to hear, but.. well yer my sister" he scratched the back of his neck and looked to the side. I blinked and took a step back. _Gajeel_ I mouthed and he seemed to smile a little bit.

"Been a while little sister" my eyes started burning and I could feel the tears pool in my eyes. I shook my head and took another step backwards. Was this a joke, it was a really shitty one if it was. I wiped my eyes and opened the door to let him in, when he was in I locked it up again. I jerked my head for him to follow me and headed back to behind the counter where I gestured for him to sit on the stool. I walked over to the counter and grabbed my notebook.

 _Is this a joke? I've been looking for you for years, years! My mom and dad had people try so hard to find you. They didn't know my last name, it was never given so I didn't have that to go on. I tried and tried to find my birth family, my parents hired people, but we had to give up years and years ago, there was no trace of you at all. Why now, why are you here what do you want._

I handed him the book and started pacing and chewing at my fingernails, this wasn't real.

"This isn't a joke, I wouldn't joke about this. I've been looking for you too, birth mom never told me where you went, just that we had to leave without you one day. What was I supposed to do, I was 9. She left me a few weeks after we moved and I haven't seen her since."

I sank slowly to the floor, my hands clenched in my hair. My chest clenched and it was getting harder and harder to breathe, my legs were going numb and I fell to my butt, clawing at my throat trying to get air into my lungs, but nothing was working. I was going to die, oh god I'm having a heart attack and I'm going to die. My heart was trying to beat itself out of my chest, I could hear it slamming into overdrive in my ears. My vision swam before me, I could hear yelling and vaguely feel someone grab me, but the black spots grew and I blacked out.

The ceiling was white, what a boring colour. Why do I feel like I was hit by a train? I tried sitting up, but I was gently pushed back into lying on the bed I'd woken up in. Where was I? Was this a hospital or something? I dropped my head to the side and my brain stuttered, why was everyone so freaking attractive today. Cobra, Vander, this random woman at the other end of the room. I love blonde hair, and hers was almost to her ass. She just looked like she radiated sweetness and rainbows and kitties and fluffy shit though. I can't do pink unicorns and skittle vomit. I glanced to the other side of the bed I was in and my breath caught. Platinum hair and light purple eyes, gold choker, this had to be Master Kaleb, which meant I was in White Sea. I needed to leave. NOW.

I tried to sit up again and he gently pushed me back, but I was not staying in a building full of mages, that was just me begging for disaster.

"It's okay Asher, nobody here is going to hurt you" I swung my head around and saw the blonde step in beside the violet eyed man. My eyes snapped back to Kaleb when he cleared his throat and turned to the blonde.

"Lucy, can you get Cristoff please" Blondie nodded and swept from the room quickly.

"Cristoff is a healer Asher, he can take a look at your throat and see if there is anything he can do about it-" I shook my head violently and scrambled backwards off the bed. If he used magic on me, my lacrima could malfunction, I don't want my magic back. I couldn't do it anymore, I don't want to have magic, I don't want to be in this room or in this guild. Fuck maybe I'll move out of Bosco and away from all of these goddamn mages. My eyes scanned for exits quickly, how high up was the infirmary anyways, three windows, four doors, one has to be a bathroom, another maybe to a hot pool or steam room. One had to be the exit, maybe two of them. I needed to find a way out of this god awful room that smelled like hospital, which unnerved me because I liked the sterile smell.

"Asher! You need to take a breath and sit back on the bed" I jumped up and started backing up to the middle window. Kaleb had stood and was slowly walking towards me with his palms facing me, like I was a wounded animal or something. I looked quickly over my shoulder out the window, only two stories up, it was dirt under the window, not concrete. I may be able to tuck and roll and not break anything if I time it right. The room started spinning again and I didn't know why, maybe the panic attack earlier made my oxygen low. I could get that checked out when I get the fuck out of here. I brought my eyes back up to Kaleb's and let my hands find the latch that kept the window closed. I flicked it up and quickly turned and jumped. He was far enough away that I could, I know he could hear what I was thinking, he could have stopped me but he didn't. Maybe he knew why I hated magic, I didn't care. I landed with bent knees and used my momentum to fall into a roll and flopped onto my back. That hurt.

"That was dumb Red, could have just used the door" If I could scream I would have, fucking Vander was leaning against the wall, twirling a dagger between his fingers.

"Are you going to run? I will catch you, and it would save a lot of effort on your part if you just come with me willingly." I sighed through my nose and walked past him, I just wanted to go back to my shop. My eyes widened and I spun and started sprinting to the street my shop was on. I was a street away, I could almost see the front door when my ankle was grabbed and I was sucked into a freezing blackness. As quickly as I was dragged in, I was thrown out onto my hands and knees gasping for breath and trying not to vomit. That was horrid, more magic. I need to stop being around so much magic.

A hand came under my chin and lifted me to face a beautiful pair of deep blue eyes flecked lightly with silver, like the stars.

"Sleep Asher" he whispered


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: got inspired so I wrote another chapter...?**

* * *

I felt like I had had the best sleep in the world, I was rested and felt so energized. I cracked my eyes open and shut them quickly. It was that boring white ceiling again. Gods I needed to get out of this stupid guild. I flexed my hands and feet, slowly checking the movement in my extremities. I clenched muscles in my torso to see if I was ok to move, I was fine. If I'm not injured why the hell am I still in this stupid room. I slowly opened my eyes again and looked around the room, I was alone. Seriously if they really wanted to keep someone stuck in place they needed a guard or something, this was too easy. I slipped as quietly as I could out of bed and straightened my shirt quickly before opening one of the doors, it was a massive bathroom. I shook my head and clicked the door closed behind me quietly. The next 2 doors proved to be a steam room/ hot pool area and a closet. The last door in the room was finally the door to the hallway.

I slipped out quietly and tip toed down the hallway to the stairwell. If I act normally I could just walk out, be one of the crowd so to speak. I straightened up and started down the stairs, the noise was getting louder and louder the lower I got. Maybe a party? I could work with everyone being distracted by a party. I peeked out of the arch that led to the main area of the guild, which was absolutely packed. I steeled myself and started for the doors. I had to side step several couples that had started to face battle. I hated kissing, it was so gross. I finally made it to the doors and almost skipped outside and down to the gate.

I made it back to my shop with no other interruptions, I could almost hear the party going on from three blocks away. I slid the key out of my pocket and unlocked the door and walked into my second home. I inhaled deeply, smelling the herbs and the faint smell of smoke from my work area. Sighing deeply I locked the door behind me and pulled the curtains closed. I needed a few days off, well, sort of off. I needed to stay away from mages for at least a week. I was okay with Cobra being around, until he said he used his magic on me. I hated that people could do that, just use their magic on people that didn't want it used on them. It was violating and I'd been violated enough for a lifetime.

I turned the music lacrima on and hummed along in my head. I was far too wired to sleep so I could finish these orders. A topical salve for minor cuts and abrasions, daisy was good for that. Valerian tincture for the customer that couldn't calm down due to anxiety. Sage lozenges for the few people that had a cough. It was all easy stuff, I danced around the store collecting the herbs I needed and tidying up a bit. It felt amazing to be away from all the magic, I could still feel the pressure from the stuff even if I didn't use mine, it was suffocating and it made my head feel fuzzy.

I sighed as I finished bagging the last of the orders on my work bench. I needed to call the customers to come and pick them up tomorrow, I was staying closed today. I flicked the lacrima off and turned to see the wagon with White Seas order sitting there all innocently. I glared at the dumb pile of boxes, willing them to deliver themselves. I groaned and grabbed the handle. I said I'd deliver them today too, couldn't even wait until tomorrow. I chewed my bottom lip and debated just shoving them in the doors and leaving. I didn't need payment...who am I kidding, I needed the money, I had rent for the store coming up soon and doctors bills to pay still. I threw the door open and stalked out, assuming I didn't look half as menacing as I wanted seeing as I was pulling a wagon behind myself. I probably look like a pouting child. I made a face and turned to lock the door, lets get this over with.

I talked to the mage behind the bar, who gladly accepted the order and paid me via lacrima. I practically ran out of the guild and locked up shop as soon as I got back inside. I needed a long shower and to snuggle with my blankets and read a good book. So I did just that, the loosely knitted blanket over me for comfort more then warmth, mom had made it for me for my 18th and I loved it. Cream with dark zig zag patterns all over it, it still smelled like her and I didn't know how but I wasn't going to question it when I needed some mom smell to calm me. I missed her so much it hurt some days, and right now was one of those times. I just wanted my mom to come back and give me a big hug and snuggle with me and tell me things were going to get less...exciting.

I fell asleep in my oversized arm chair, wrapped in my mom blanket with a book open on my chest.

I woke to a knocking from downstairs and rubbed my eyes sleepily, it was too early to be awake. This was not a human hour, I didn't want to function. I missed the last step and my foot fell to the floor, this woke me up instantly and I brought a hand to my chest to calm my heart pounding from my little scare. I unlocked the door and smiled at the person on the other side. One of my regulars was here to pick up the willow bark tea for her arthritis. I opened the door for her and ushered her inside, I hurried back behind the counter and grabbed the packet with her name on it. I held up 3 fingers and she slid bills over the counter to me before thanking me and leaving slowly. I put the bills in the register and went to lock up again, I needed more sleep.

* * *

Everything was normal for almost two weeks, I spent 3 days with the shop closed and then opened for regular business again. Cobra had come in for his snacks again, I wasn't as happy to see him as I was the last time, even if he got a different kind of snake venom. I just couldn't deal with the fact he knew everything that had happened, that he had known who my brother was before I did, if I even believed the far fetched story Gajeel had spun for me. How the hell would he even know I was his sister, we looked nothing alike, he was tall and tanned with dark hair and red eyes. I was short, barely hitting 5'3, I had red curly hair and pale skin with freckles everywhere, there was just no way we could ever be related.

"Asher" a deep voice shocked me out of my thoughts and I jerked my head up to see Cristoff standing on the other side of the counter.

 _Hello Mr. Pradesh, can I help you with something?_

I slid the notebook over to him and he glanced down to it before raising his eyes:

"You can actually. I have need of Manchineel sap, and I was wondering if you could go about getting it" I tilted my head to the side and looked hard at the man.

 _Why do you want sap from that tree? What possible use could you have for it?_

That tree was just bad news all around.

"I am not allowed to speak of the situation regarding the need for the sap, I do need it though and I heard great things about this shop from Cobra" I blushed slightly, I liked that people were talking about my shop. I smiled

 _I have some of the sap in my safe, I was curious nearly two years ago and wanted to see what it would do. It is quite painful on the skin. How much do you need?_

I slid him the book and pulled my sleeve up from my forearm to show him the scars from the blistering rash the sap had left.

"I'll take all you have" he said resolutely and I nodded and gloved up before grabbing the small jar containing the milky coloured sap. I slid it into a bag and handed him the handles

 _it's expensive, because it's so rare to come by. The uh, jar full costs around 200k jewels._

I slid the book towards him and flinched

"That is fine, It is needed" he pulled out the bills and placed them in my hand

"I can heal your throat Asher" he almost whispered as I opened the till and I dropped the bills to the floor, my jaw dropping.

"It'll break your lacrima to do it, it would be too much magical pressure to not break it, but you could speak again." He smiled softly at me " You know where to find me if you want that" and with that last comment he left the way he came. I sank down to the floor and tried to process what he had just told me. I would be able to speak again, I could sing and joke and laugh and talk to people. I would have my voice back, I could go back to nursing and help people and not have to write in that stupid notebook anymore.

What about my magic though, did I want to deal with that backlash? Could I just get it re-sealed after my throat was healed? Would I even have an issue with the amount of power now? Did I want to deal with what my magic entailed everyday? I had a lot to think on.

I closed up my shop for the day and retreated to my chair, curled up with my blanket and made a mental list of pros and cons. It was pretty even for the first few minutes and then the pros outweighed the cons heavily. I needed to face this head on. I can not be scared of my magic over getting my voice back. I can just never use my magic, well more then it would effect me every day. I groaned and made up my mind. If I just couldn't deal with the magic at all I would just seal it back up and that would be that. I needed my voice back.

* * *

I walked slowly to the White Sea guild hall the next day, half dreading what would happen. I was excited for my voice back though, I just really wanted to talk again, I'd been silenced for too long.

I wrote a note to the man behind the bar and he directed me up to the infirmary. I fisted my hands in my sweater and chewed on my lip as I made my way up the steps.

Cristoff was holding his glowing hands over the blonde's lower abdomen, probably pregnant. I saw him say something to Lucy and she smiled so brightly and started wiping tears from her face.

I walked over when they looked like they had finished talking and Lucy was getting up to leave. I handed Cristoff my notebook and took a step back.

He smiled at me and told me to sit on the bed while he went to talk to Kaleb about doing this. I pursed my lips and grumbled to myself. I hated my magic, absolutely loathed what it did to me. It had no positive for other people, just.. fucked with my head. I had read up on what it was when my parents showed me the file that the scientists gave them when they adopted me. A previously thought lost magic, Mimicry magic was awful. I could steal anyone elses magic, totally deplete them of their very life force. I could copy their magic and use it within my own abilities too, anyone I touched. But if I messed up even a little bit their magic would be ripped out of their bodies and into mine. I was terrified that was going to happen, I would hurt someone close to me and they would die because I couldn't control myself.

The door opened and Kaleb walked in behind Cristoff. He looked like he was thinking very hard about something. I reached out to his mind and told him nobody could be near me when the lacrima broke, I didn't know how it would react to being closed up for this long, I could drain everyone near me. I saw him nod and say something quietly to Cristoff before turning and walking out of the room.

"Come on Red, we're going to go to the rune warded training room" he offered me his arm which I took gratefully, I was a little overwhelmed and it was hard to walk.

The room was simple, and a bed had been brought into it for me I assumed. Cristoff led me to the bed and helped me get situated before standing behind a line on the ground close to the side of the bed and I saw green runes light all around Kaleb and the gently smiling Cristoff.

"are you ready Asher?" I took a deep breath and nodded, closing my eyes tightly and clenching the edge of the bed so hard I was sure sure my hands were whiter then normal.

"Ok, I'm starting now, it is going to hurt, I won't lie. It's going to be really painful when your lacrima breaks, you'll probably pass out from the pain. It is going to fill your magical pathways so full they'll stretch and some may break. I'm here to prevent that from killing you." I nodded and wished he would just get it over with.

"Lets start Cris" Kaleb told him and I could smell fresh air and something slightly minty before the pain began. It wasn't bad at first, just like a headache behind my eye. I could almost feel the lacrima explode behind my eye and I arched my back off the bed and let the scream building in my chest loose, and if I wasn't in so much pain I would cry from how happy I would be that my scream made actual noise. I lasted longer then I thought I would fighting the pain. It was about halfway down my chest when I finally passed out, the pain just getting too much for me.


	4. Chapter 4

They need to paint the ceiling, I'm getting tired of waking up to this boring view. I was sick of waking up in the infirmary, I mean other than the ceiling I just kept getting hurt and I look stupid. I brought the memories from when I passed out up in my head and I snapped my eyes open. I could make noise again. I'm not sure if talking was going to happen immediately, I'd not spoken in years and it was probably going to be a mess getting used to that again. I sat up on the bed and pulled my knees up, this was a lot to take in. I paused and covered my left eye and felt my stomach churn.

I bolted out of bed and slid into the bathroom just in time to loose anything I'd eaten into the sink. Oh god. I have magic. I looked down at my hands and couldn't stop the tears from falling down my cheeks. I had the one thing I hated so much because I was so selfish that I had to talk again. That's not right, I deserved the ability to speak, I wasn't born mute I was made in a horrific moment and I deserved to be able to speak, no matter the repercussions. I just needed to make a trip to Fiore for Porlyusica to put it all back into a lacrima and my life would go on as normal.

"It won't go back in now that it's established in your grown body Asher" A soft voice behind me drew my gaze and I looked into the lavender eyes of the Master of the ugly ceilinged guild. I could feel the tears dripping from my chin, what is he saying.. I can't get rid of it?

"I'm sorry Asher, it won't recede now that the pathways have been set. We have a mage en route that has a difficult magic as well, he has offered to help you get yourself under control of the magic." I dropped to the floor and sobbed into my knees. I could hear a weird sort of keening noise and it took me a minute to figure out it was coming from me. I lifted a hand to my throat. Gods can someone be so happy and so scared at the same time?

I lifted my eyes to Kaleb's soft ones

"Hi" I choked out, my eyes flew wide and I felt a grin split my face. I could talk, I could really talk out loud. Gods above I could sing again and get into arguments and laugh.

"welcome back" He held a hand out to me and I hesitated before taking it. I was terrified of touching anyone, what if I stole his magic without meaning to, I'd kill him! I shook my head and scooted myself back away from him further. I stood without breaking eye contact and let him know I'd follow behind him. He led me to a office that flashed green and purple when the door closed.

"This room cancels all magic it will be safe in here until we can get someone to come and get a read on your magic. My brother is heading here from Fiore with a team of mages that can help you adjust to using your magic after so long" I nodded and moved to sit on the comfortable looking couch, I pulled my knees up underneath my chin and started writing a list in my head about what I needed to do before I could open the shop again. I needed to meet Kaleb's brother and his team, maybe get some practical control for my magic, I absolutely needed to get some speech therapy or at least work on that by myself.

"Kay-Kaleb" I winced at how raspy my voice was "Thank-k you" I pushed out.

A warm smile graced his face "You're very welcome Asher" he moved to sit behind the desk to work on something from his lacrima tablet. I started working on saying the alphabet out loud, which was way harder then I thought it would be and I got stuck several times, Kaleb helped me with pronunciation when I was really struggling. I had gotten through the alphabet and started working on names of the people I'd met the past two months, again Kaleb gently corrected me when I made a mistake. I was finally able to get words out again but i felt like I was like a two year old.

I huffed in frustration as Kaleb gently guided me, yet again, with pronunciation and he chuckled at me. I stuck my tongue out at him when he turned his face to look at the door

"I saw that" he said as he stood and went to open the door. I felt my face heat up and knew I was bright red. Stupid tall handsome men and their stupid faces.

"Ka-Kaleb? Can-can I go sh-sh-shower?" I pushed out as he came back into the room with a tray full of delicious smelling food.

"Of course, there's a hot pool and shower area through the door behind the desk, feel free to use anything you find in there. Lunch is here when you're finished" He smiled at me and I grinned back before practically skipping to the bathing area.

"Shower fir-r-st, I can soak later" If I kept using my voice it would get easier to use, I was already losing some of the stutter I had from trying to hard to pronounce the words. I slid my clothes off and set them on the counter beside the towel cupboard and turned the hot water on in the stone tiled shower. The water was pouring from the roof like a waterfall and I was automatically in love with this bathroom. The water itself had the spicy citrus smell of the Grass Sea and I inhaled the steam into my body. The water from the sea was so good for the body. I grabbed soap and a sponge and started scrubbing at my body, I could still feel sweat sticking to my skin.

I wrapped a towel around my chest and dried my hair on another, I didn't have towels this nice back home, it was like rubbing my head with a cloud.

"soft tow-wels" I frowned "towels" I corrected myself. I shook my head and grabbed one of the robes that was hanging on the back of the door and slid myself into it. I could hear voices outside of the door and got too curious, I cracked the door as silently as I could and peeked out to the office. A man in a full medieval knight costume was talking to Kaleb, He had a giant hulking blonde behind him looking bored and another, shorter mind, man with long green hair seemingly taking notes. I tilted my head to the side and watched the knight take the metal helmet, which was really just a visor, off and grin with his tongue sticking out. How odd is that? He was handsome, not in a classical way, but his high cheekbones, red eyes with circle marking on the outside of his eyes was striking. He grinned with his tongue out again at something Kaleb had said, he had perfect teeth too. The two men embraced and I heard the word brother come out. This must be the brother that was called to help me adjust.

"If you're done sneaking Asher, you can come be introduced" Kaleb pushed the words into my head, I hadn't seen his mouth move at all from the smirk that had settled onto his face. I felt my face heat and I stuck my tongue out at the platinum blonde.

"I saw that" he said out loud this time and turned to give me a crooked grin.

"Not sor-rry" I pushed out and opened the door so I could walk into the room with seemingly more confidence than I actually had. I was in a robe for craps sake. "Sorry" I corrected myself and he smiled at me again.

"It's getting better already, you'll be back to singing in no time Vulpecula" I looked up to him wide eyed and felt my eyes start burning.

"How" I walked quickly over to him and grabbed his shirt in my fists "where di-did you hear th-that" I demanded and if I wasn't so short I probably would have been more menacing. I just barely came up to the man's collar bones and had to crane my neck backwards to even look at his face when I was this close.

I closed my eyes and backed away from the silent man, I knew exactly how he got to that word. I could still see the smiling face of my mom as she called me her little fox and would ruffle my hair. I hadn't been called that in years, I'd almost forgotten how it sounded. I wasn't mad per se, just surprised, I wanted to hear my moms softly lilting voice call me that again. I was slowly getting used to the noises that could escape me now, a weird hiccuping sob came from my throat and I started crying harder.

"geez Kaleb, look what you did to the poor girl" a new voice came up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at the man with the stick figure on his face and searched his eyes. They were red with almost a green tint to them, it was amazing and beautiful, the swirls on the corners of his eyes just added to the look. I remembered where I was and why he was here and I pulled myself quickly out from under his hand.

"can't touch me" I whispered "my magic ta-takes magic from people" I reached up and wiped the tear tracks off of my cheeks and pulled my robe even tighter around my body. I stepped around the man staring at me and went back to my perch on the couch, pulling my knees up and wrapping my arms around them to keep me as small as possible.

" Bix, I brought you here to help Asher try and control her magic, I know you don't have the same type of magic but yours is just as deadly if you don't keep tight control on it. I'll also be having Vander help her once she gets a little more in control. We've set up an apartment with magic cancelling runes, she doesn't like magic partly because of how violent her magic is. We can set up a room downstairs for training if you'd like." Bixlow nodded and came to crouch in front of me, his forearms resting on his thighs and his head slightly tilted to the side.

"You don't have to tell me what happened, but I'll help as best I can. If you're uncomfortable with anything just let me know and we can change the tactics around to make it better for you." he gave an impish smile and my face cracked slowly into a small smile in return.

"Thank you Bix-xlow" I furrowed my brows and looked at the man who had started laughing

"It's pronounced Bicks, Asher, just call me Bix" His tongue was hanging out of his mouth again

"Bix" I nodded and reminded myself to work on his full name for when he inevitably got on my nerves.

* * *

It was an interesting couple of months after that initial meeting, I had grown comfortable with Bix and surprisingly with Laxus and Freed too, though they never said much unless it was to make a comment to Bix about the training. But I saw the two almost always talking amongst themselves quietly. I had gotten a very large handle on my magic and after almost ripping Laxus' magic out two or three times they had deemed me as able to start copying magic safely. I had copied most of the people that were with me on a regular basis, except Bix's magic. He had told me it would not go over well if I could do what he did on top of my own magic.

I still didn't like my magic, but it was very handy when I could drop into shallow voids to avoid people, or hear certain people's thoughts. The shape shifter I had copied was probably my favourite though. I could only keep 2 full transformations in my arsenal but it was more than enough for me. I couldn't copy the dragon parts of the slayers, but I got the elemental magic they held. Iron, lightning, poison and lunar. I couldn't do a quarter of what they could, but the healing and poison immunity have been very helpful when it comes to work at the shop. I had had to hire another person to help me run the store while I trained, but he was doing an amazing job of keeping things running smoothly and would call me whenever he didn't know something.

"Ashhher come play with meeee" a whining voice sounded from behind me

"No Bix, I have to go to my shop and check in with Nathan, and I have training with Vander later. Maybe after that, if its not tag again" I grinned at him and patted his cheek.

My voice coming back had been a huge turning point in my life. I had gone from totally detesting magic to sort of grudgingly accepting it. I would hop on the chance to lock it back up though, absolutely. I had spent a lot of time with the Pradesh family and all of the people they had in their weird little clan. It was a solid family group and it made me miss my dad.

I smiled to myself and skipped to the gate outside of the guild. I had fibbed to Bix though, I didn't need to check on Nathan, I knew he was doing well. I slipped into a shadow and raced to meet with Vander at the cafe he recommended earlier last month when we met last.

"About time you got here, you're almost late." I deadpanned at him and dropped into the chair on the opposite side of the table.

"Did you find him, is he still there?"

"yeah, but he works at the gladiator pits now, which is going to be a awful place to sneak into Red." I nodded and handed him the envelope of jewels and he slid me the folder that I had requested.

"What are you going to do, you know I'll get my ass kicked if you get hurt"

"I'm going to go have a conversation with my father" I gave him a wicked grin before sinking back into the shadows and slipping back to my apartment. I had plans to finalize.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Beginning of this chapter is going to be a sort of flash back to before the end of the last chapter. This is going to go more in depth to how Asher and Gajeel are getting closer. Made sense in my brain but not so much when I get it out... anywho, Desna owns all the Pradesh family, and most of the information I've been getting about Bosco. Mashima owns the canon characters.

* * *

I sighed deeply through my nose and moved my other hand up to hold my face. He was almost always alone, on the rare occasion Cobra did join him they never stayed long enough for me to get a decent read on either of them. I wanted to know him, wanted to squish his stupid face between my hands and know if he really was my brother. I'd wanted a huge family growing up, I wanted siblings and cousins and to be able to spend my time playing tag and climbing trees. Not that I didn't have a great childhood, I was so loved by my parents, I just really wanted to share that with more family. The idea that the pierced man could be my blood was honestly kind of baffling. Sure he was gruff and had this 'if you come near me I'll eat you' vibe going, but from what I'd seen in my time training so far, he was a sweetheart. Cliche I know, the big tough slayer turns out to be a huge softie? Yeah that kind of described him to a tee.

I stood and made my way to a large couch in one of the alcoves, you could close the curtains if you wanted some privacy, but that just wasn't appealing to me. I flopped down hard on the plush cushions and hoisted my legs over the top, letting my head hang upside down.

We had spent a lot of time together since Cristoff had fixed my vocal cords a month ago, I could tell he was just as wary as I was, but he could smell something familiar on me that apparently he hadn't smelled since he had seen his mother last.

"you're scared" a set of feet kicked mine and I rolled my head sideways to see Vander in the same position I was.

"aren't you supposed to be on some top secret mission or something?" I teased.

"not the point, you're scared he's not your brother, but scared that he is and what it would all mean for you"

"Van, seriously, I just want to have concrete evidence before I let my heart open that much, I would be absolutely crushed if he wasn't. I care about him so much already, even if he's not blood he's been as good as since you told him I was sticking around. You know how he is, he's been here for a year, living with one of your brothers for a lot of it. It's not like you haven't been around him."

"True, but I haven't been around him a lot since he moved in with Cobra. I don't watch him like you do Red, most of us see the way you watch everything he does, searching for something familiar. I don't think you'll find it, by the way." I shot him a questioning look and he poked my forehead.

"You didn't grow up together, he had a dragon as his family and you had your parents. You won't find any mannerisms similar to your own because he was never around to actually see any of them. And if you actually thought about this instead of just fucking around with your head in your ass, you would see it too and you know it." I frowned and went back to watching Gajeel, who had found a guitar and was strumming softly and moving his mouth silently.

Maybe Van was right, as much as I hated to admit that.

"Hey Van?" he grunted at me in response and I turned my head back to see him in a full handstand.

"Can you help me with something? I'll pay you, I just have an issue that could use discretion, and nobody does sneaky better than you." I shot him a grin and he flopped back onto the couch

"What can I do for ya Red" I bit my lip and tried to find a way to say this without actually sounding crazy.

"I need your help finding my birth father. I know he was a scientist in Pergrande but that's all I do know. I want to know more about what he did to make me have this magic, I just need to know things and he would know." I flipped my body to sit properly on the sofa and pulled my legs up to cross underneath me.

"You want me to find out who your sperm donor is?" I nodded and gave a half hearted smile.

"Once I find that out, what is the second part of this. I know you don't just want to know who he is, you'll want to find out where he is, won't you?"

"God, okay yes. I want to know where he is in case I ever need to talk to him, not that I plan on it any time soon." I grabbed a curl that was hanging out of my bun and started tugging on it.

"I'll do it" my head shot up and I let a huge grin break out on my face. He was going to help me! I had been planning on talking to him if I ever found out who he was, but things got really convoluted when I moved to Bosco and I gave up on ever finding him.

"You, Vander Pradesh, are my new favourite person!" I launched myself at him and peppered his face with kisses. "What can I do to help?"

"There is a little cafe three blocks south from your shop, it has a green and gold awning over the outdoor dining area. Meet me there in two weeks. I'll have who and where he is by then." I vaulted up off the couch, thanking him and ran over to Gajeel and Cobra.

"Can we take a job! I want to get out of here and do something!" I was jumping and skipping around the table they were sitting at. I was just so excited Van had said he would help me, I needed to be able to make enough Jewels that what I gave him for going into such a dangerous situation wasn't laughable. I had a lot saved from years at the shop but I needed to get some more to just tip it into a better amount.

"Take a deep breath Ash" I inhaled dramatically and leaned close to Gajeel's ear to exhale into it, which made him growl "Go pick a job, and stop fucking doin that in my ear damnit woman!" I skipped over to the elaborate job board system and grabbed the first one that mentioned that Gajeel would be a good partner for this one. I sent the information to his lacrima and told him I was going to get packed.

* * *

The job itself wasn't hard, we had to escort some pompous noble from Fiore to a Boscan embassy in a city called Crocus. The job paid well, and it only took us 12 days including travel, which was apparently an issue for Gaj, I didn't know trains made him sick.

"Hey Gaj?" I nudged him with the toe of my boot and he grunted to acknowledge me

"Why'd you leave Fiore?" His eyes slowly opened

"Our guild disbanded last year, me and Bunny Girl used to be a part of Fairy Tail. We had just finished fighting demons from Tartarus and our Master said he wasn't going to run the guild anymore. They got back together a couple of months ago and we both stayed. Laxus, Bix, Freed and Evergreen, you haven't met her, they went back to join. White Sea has been more of a guild to me then Fairy Tail ever was." He shrugged and I watched pain flash across his face quickly.

"That wasn't all though, was it"

"Nah, the woman I thought was my mate left. She had this weird relationship with one of her team members and they're married now." I could see his eyebrows drawing together and I felt bad for bringing it up.

"You'll find them Gaj, your mate. He or she was absolutely made to be a part of your life and it will happen. Probably in the most random and awkward of times, but it will, I promise" I sent him a small smile and dropped the subject.

I really was glad he had gotten used to me prying into his life. I just...wanted to know him as well as I could, and he had been putting an effort in too which made me feel better about glomping to him.

We made it back to White Sea really early the next morning, but I was just so happy to be back that I didn't care. I said goodbye to Gajeel and nearly skipped home. Vander was going to be meeting me in 2 days and though I wouldn't call it excited, I was...anticipatory. I wanted to know this information, needed to. I would find my sperm donor and he would answer my questions.

I stared at the folder in my hands. Vander had risked a lot to get this for me and I felt like the money I gave him just wasn't enough. Maybe I should make him cookies or something.. or I don't know. I let a sigh out through my nose and flopped into my armchair, blanket thrown around my shoulders.

I grit my teeth and flipped the folder open. His picture was the first thing I saw, and it made my throat clench. This was him, this was the reason I had such fucked up magic. He was a sound mage, and had deep red hair, almost brown. His skin was a golden bronze colour, and he had a faint smattering of freckles across his nose. His eyes though, he just looked crazy, unhinged or something. They were dead eyes, like a sharks, they had no spark no emotion and it made me uncomfortable.

I read the file explaining where he used to work; experimental magic division, and where he worked now; Skysreach Coliseum, though it didn't say what he did in the pits. I closed my eyes and took another deep breath. I needed to make a plan.

How does one plan to break into a country known for it's hatred of women, and slavery. I knew from listening around the guild that the second oldest Pradesh had gotten removed from the pits several months ago, I'd never met him but the stories about how he'd survived were often a topic of discussion. I wasn't going to save anyone though, I was going to get information and to see what information this piece of shit human could give me.

Maybe if I used my magic to copy more magics I could use them to get in and out safely. I had the shapeshifting, I would need to find a strong looking man to copy, maybe see if I could use Kaleb's magic to get the information I need. I had Vander's shallow void jumping that would help me if I got too stuck in there. Honestly I had all the magic I needed to do this.

I knew I still hated magic, mine was handy not going to even lie about that, but it made my mom leave me. Magic was what took my voice, Cristoff had told me as much when he did a check up on me later that day, said it was like a bubble of silence around my vocal cord area. Magic had caused me so much, maybe if it was a more...normal magic it wouldn't be such an issue. I didn't want the ability to kill someone if my emotions got the better of me. I just wanted to go back to my shop and make my money helping people, maybe even getting back into nursing after this trip.

I threw the folder on my coffee table and went to throw some clothes in a backpack. I had enough money to get me there and feed myself, so I just needed clothes and maybe I'd bring my comm. I'd leave tomorrow morning, Cobra and Kaleb couldn't hear my plans if I didn't go into the guild, I'd just go straight to the rental place and get a car and leave.

* * *

Tickets on an air ship weren't cheap, but I could get to Bellum a lot faster this way. I had a simple cabin, but even so it was luxurious for a travel room. The trip would take a week and the ship was prepared to make their guests feel comfortable for that week. Vici, the capital of Bellum was a large city, not as large as some I've been to, but big. From Bellum I was going to take an SE truck as far as I could get into Pergrande.

I knew this was going to be a dangerous mission, but I couldn't have asked anyone to come with me because of that. If I died on this mission things would go back to normal for everyone, I'm sure my dad would mourn me, but he's recently gone on a six month cruise, so I wasn't worried about him. The Pradesh family would all go back to doing what they all do best and Gaj.. I was kind of worried about how he would react. I needed to do this though, I couldn't sit back and watch this disappear too.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm starting a new job, so I'm not sure if I'll be able to update for a week or two, maybe if things go well. Thanks again to Desna for amazing OCs and answering my questions! Hiro Mashima owns Fairy Tail, I just play with the characters.**

* * *

Bellum was beautiful, a little...dangerous, but beautiful none the less. The city of Vici was alive, that is the only way I could describe it. There was a bustling market covered by rich coloured awnings, and the smell of spices was strong on the air. Piles of fruit and olives were being sold at almost every booth, silky spools of cloth in neutral colours floated on the soft breeze, street food was being made to order. Sure the heavily armed military was a little nerve wracking, but I had done nothing wrong...yet.

I bought some spiced meat on a stick and some rice mixed with spices, beans and lentils. I didn't catch the name of the food, but it was delicious, almost sweet with one of the spices, but then it would kick up some spicy that just fit perfectly. The rice was a little spicy but came with a thick dollop of some sort of cream that was cool and a bit sour to balance the spicy out.

It wasn't like Bellum had the best track record for being a 'good' country, I know the slave trade here was immense, The market itself branched off down an alley, which was slightly ironic, dark market in a dark alley. I had gone down there the first day, guessing what was down the narrow alley they called Tenebris. Mercenaries for hire (or so I guessed) had been leaning against the walls, booths selling little baggies of white or yellow powder were everywhere, hell, there was a table that was offering fresh body parts which was disturbing. I picked up a heavy pistol and a couple of daggers while there, maybe I would need them and I'd rather be prepared.

The guards stopped looking at me funny after a week in the city and I finally decided it was time to keep moving.

I found a yard just outside the north of the city that had a self powering SE truck to rent. It used Magic infused lacrima that was powered by the sun to make the vehicle go. I thought it was genius and rented it for 2 months, which nearly drained my wallet. So I was on the move again, I was headed north through the mountains and then north east to Romell. I had switched to using a very muscular man from White Sea, I knew I had to be careful being in such a large body, I could be grabbed and taken to the pits myself, and then where would I be.

* * *

I didn't hit any trouble until I was two days from Romell, and it was mostly minor trouble too, just a small scuffle with slavers. I was almost cuffed several times in the fight, but managed to drop into the shadows seconds before they closed and cut my magic off. I was lucky. I didn't kill them, just left the three I fought in the hot sun tied up... they wouldn't die... maybe.

Romell was...disturbing. I shouldered my pack and cut the magic I had gotten from Kaleb off so I could listen to what was going on around me. I almost cracked when a line of small children, little girls, was walked past me in chains. They were dirty and most were crying and they looked like they had already been though hell. I wanted to steal them away and get them as far from this country as I could. Maybe I could add something onto my to do list.

I found a slightly less sketchy place to rent a room for a couple of months and dropped my bag on the bed. I couldn't drop the transformation here, no matter how much I wanted to, I missed my smaller body. I grabbed my neglected comm and was assaulted missed calls, texts, and more missed calls. Well, so much for going undetected. I started flipping through the phone calls and checking the voice mails that accompanied them. Most were worried, then angry. I sighed and dialed Vander's number.

"You are in so much trouble Red"

I sighed and rolled my eyes, really how did he know it was me.

"I know, did you tell them where I went?"

"Nah, I said I knew and that you wanted it kept between as few people as possible, but they spent almost a week trying to get it out of me. Gajeel was furious Red, He was trying to sniff out your scent but once it hit the skyport and it was gone, he lost it."

"I made it to Romell, it's disgusting here, line up of goddamned little girls going to be sold, I almost lost my control, I just wanted to take them home with me Van, how can they do that to children" my voice cracked and I went to sit in the bathroom, locking the doors and checking for bugs before dropping my transformation. I sank to the floor and cried to Vander about how awful an idea this was for almost an hour.

"Red, hey listen to me" I grunted out an agreeing noise.

"You can do this. You know to avoid being near slavers in the pits, and nowhere near the fighters. We both know you couldn't handle being grabbed and fucked, so you stay the fuck away from them. I expect at least a text every day, if you skip one day I'm letting Kaleb know where you are, and then I'm coming to get your dumb ass."

"Thanks Van"

"Just make sure you get your ass back here safely, and soon. Seriously Gajeel is driving me crazy with switching between the moping and furious indignation"

"I'm going to wait a few days before I go to the coliseum, I want to walk around and get a good map of this place in my head before I break into that little slice of hell. I think I'm going to call Gaj and let him know I'm okay, I'll text you tomorrow Van"

"You'd better Red, I'm serious about telling Kaleb, you're already in trouble don't make me get you in more."

I hung up and sighed, it must be really bad if the trouble maker was threatening to get me in trouble. I smacked my comm against my forehead a few times before dialing Gaj.

"WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU" I pulled the comm away from my ear, gods that man had a set of lungs.

"Gaj, you need to not yell in my ear, that shit hurts."

"What the fuck Asher! You disappeared, you fuckin left and what the fuck was I supposed to think huh!? Finally fuckin found you and you goddamn disappear without a word. Where are ya, I'm not joking Asher Lynn Redfox you fuckin tell me where you are right now" My eyes widened at the use of my full name (That I had recently changed). He was so mad.

"I can't Gaj, its not safe for you to come after me" I nearly whispered.

"Not safe for me means not safe for you. Where are you Asher, last time I'll ask. I know Vander knows, I will get that shit out of him if it is the last goddamn thing I do." I felt a shiver slide down my spine, his voice had lost the yelling, but had gone dark.

"Leave Van alone Gajeel," I growled "he had nothing to do with this and you know that. I am fine, I have things under control and have three back up plans to get me out of here if it goes to shit. I will check in with you if it makes you feel better, but I will not risk your dumb ass by telling you where I am, you stay in Bosco Gajeel or so help me I will poison you with something even Cobra wouldn't be fast enough to save you from."

"Fine, if I don't hear from you every goddamn day I will raise hell and he will tell me where the fuck you are."

"Fine, I can deal with that, I have to go get some food and start mapping my area, I'll talk to you tomorrow"

"Asher?" I paused

"Yeah Gaj?"

"Be safe little sister" I could feel my eyes immediately start to water

"I will" I hung up and choked on the tears pulling at my eyes. It just sounded so right hearing that from him.

* * *

Gods this city was the worst kind of place. I had passed at least 3 groups of men just going at it on the side of the road, like... at least go inside so people aren't needing eye bleach. Skysreach was easy to find, it was easily the most guarded building here. The walls were made of a solid white stone and it had pillars holding up the ceiling. Nothing was carved or intricate, but it was impressive architecture.

I counted 40 guards all around the perimeter, and though I couldn't find magical signatures on most of them, they were heavily armed with deadly looking swords strapped to their hips and backs. I pushed my magic gently against the rune barrier that wrapped the coliseum and had to duck quickly when it threw it back a lot faster and harder then I sent it in. Interesting. I wonder if they have runes on the ground.

I dropped into the shadows and tried to slip under the wall of runes, which was surprisingly easy. So I had my way in, just needed a way back out. I would come back tomorrow and do a mental map of the inside, but for now I needed to get a route back to my room, and then several other options..just in case.

I dropped out of the shadows in my room and changed quickly into my male counterpart. I needed some food and something to drink, I needed to calm the hell down and get my brain under control or I'd be in more danger then I needed.

The sort of bar at the end of the street was packed, save a few serving women it was all men, which I should have really expected. I ordered some bread, cheese and meat and some sort of local ale and sat with my back to a wall to watch. The women all kept their eyes down, they never looked anyone in the eyes. The short and itchy looking dresses barely covered their bodies, and let some of the rougher looking men grope if they wanted, which happened more then I thought it would given the men were more attracted to men here.

I sat in the pub thing for hours, Kaleb's magic was really handy if I focused on one person at a time, nothing like his actual magic, but it worked for me. The guards that had gathered at one of the tables near the door didn't even warrant my using magic on them, they were so loud that I could just listen normally. They spoke of an event happening in four days, some dignitary from Alta was coming and the King and his nephew were putting on a huge battle royale for him. From what I heard there would be mutated animals in the pits with the gladiators too, but I wasn't worried about what went on in the pits. If my plan went like I wanted there would be no more pits.

Even sitting alone and silently I attracted attention from some sloppily drunken men that honestly wouldn't be bad looking if they didn't like to put slaves against each other and let them fight to the death. The tall man with sandy brown hair and dark eyes came to my table and sat across from me. I could smell the alcohol he had ingested like it was seeping out of his pores.

"How much for a fuck gorgeous"

I balked, what!? Do I LOOK like a prostitute? God I hated this country.

"You couldn't afford me" I answered with cool indifference. Well, as indifferent as I could get when my brain was screaming at me to get the fuck away from him.

"I could just take you anyways" I felt a shiver roll down my spine, I needed to get out of here before I lost my control on this form.

"Thanks but no thanks" I stood and went to side step the bulky man, but he grabbed my shoulder and spun me to face him.

"You look like a good fuck," his hand fisted in my shorter hair and pulled my head back, biting my neck hard and I grunted and pushed against his chest which seemed to spur him on more.

"Get the fuck off of me" He turned quickly and slammed me head first onto the table we had been seated at and brought his body tight against my lower half, grinding against my ass.

I'd had enough, I had a huge body on me right now and I needed to use it. I brought the heel of my boot down hard onto his foot and stood to turn and thrust the heel of my palm into his nose, giving a smirk when I heard the bone crunch. I only threw one punch to his face and he landed on his ass on the floor. I left quickly after that, not wanting to be more involved then I had already gotten.

Once I was safely in the bathroom back in the inn, I dropped my form and gingerly touched the side of my face that was darkening to a purple colour. Fucking great, asshole. I dug in my bag and grabbed the comm to call Vander, who answered quickly to my surprise.

"who do I need to kill" His voice drifted out of the blue crystal and I felt my entire being calm.

"I got into a fight"

"And I missed it, Geez Red way to have all the fun when I'm not there" I smiled softly and curled up against the tub.

"He tried to fuck me in the pub and I broke his nose" I nearly whispered, I was shaking and had to put the comm down on the ground near my head. The serious tone of voice out of Van startled me, but he always knew exactly when to get serious with me.

"Are you hurt"

"Left side of my face is black, I have an actual bite mark on my neck, and my scalp is tender, but I'm just shaky from being grabbed like I was. I was flashing back to the alley when he first grabbed me. I got the hell out of there as fast as I could."

silence.

"Van? Am I stupid for doing this?" I did whisper this time, I didn't know if I wanted to hear his answer. He had always been blunt with me, always saying what needed to be said, and there was never any sugar coating when it was serious.

"Yes, but I get why you wanted to" a few tears fell from my cheeks and I wiped them quickly off.

" Can you just talk with me for a little while?"

"Of course Red, I have a story about Kaleb when we were younger and Bix glued his hair to his pillow, want to hear it?" I smiled and let out a choked laugh.

"Yeah Van, that sounds funny" I shuffled up and off the floor and shifted back into my counter part to flop down on the bed and I fell asleep listening to Vander's smooth deep voice.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Well, I lost the job that I had, so I have too much free time again. Back to writing more often :p**

 **Desna owns the Pradesh family, Mashima owns the canon characters. I just play with them :D**

 **This is going to be a dark chapter. Just warning y'all.**

* * *

Knowing I wasn't safe even in my male body was something I had to deal with going back out the next few days. I thought about copying a male from the street, one that was average looking to get into the stadiums. I ultimately decided against it, I was just now getting used to having a body that was this big, and changing it so soon before I put my plan into action would just mess me up. I sighed and scratched the hair growing on my jaw. Never had to worry about that before.

I sighed and slipped my shoulder pack over my head, everything I needed for this trip was in this bag. I had recording and listening devices that couldn't be traced, some minor explosion lacrima if I needed a distraction to escape. My guns were tucked into a inner pocket. I had water and a set of clothes for my male and female bodies, and a small vial of poison, again, just in case.

"Okay Asher, lets do this. You know the drill, get into the stands near the Kings box. That's the first thing" I nodded to myself and headed into the busy streets.

Infiltration missions were always easier then extraction ones, I didn't need to escape with someone else, just my own ass. I could feel my heart hammering against my ribs, I was nervous. Of course I was nervous, I'm about to go into the literal pits of hell.

I left my room and found a huge crowd of people making its way to the coliseum, so I followed them. Several men were checking tickets to let people enter. One man was scanning people with a lacrima scanner that detected weapons. I handed my ticket to a tall bald man and he ripped off a section and handed it back to me and jerked his hand to point at the scanning man. I took a deep breath and shuffled the cloak hiding my bag. I wasn't worried about the explosion lacrima or my pistols being detected, I had gotten my bag not so legally and it hid magic signatures for weapons. Time to see if it works.

The slightly glowing blue stick was passed over my front and back and nothing happened, I wanted to breathe a sigh of relief but had to wait. I was pointed down a hallway that led to the stands and made my way to the bathroom area for guests. I closed and locked the door and leaned against it. I did it, I'm inside. I took several deep breaths and willed myself to calm a little. I splashed some water on my face and went back to the parade of men heading to the stands. I can definitely do this, if I can't today, I can come tomorrow for the big debacle for the Atlan dignitaries.

My seat was directly to the side and below the kings box, I could see the ripples of runes going to the roof, it looked like several layers of protective ones, and a simple visibility rune near the kings chair. I turned my head to look back at the stadium when I saw the door open and a group walk into the private box. I counted three guards inside the box, not including the two men that were chained in a bent position over what looked like a sawhorse. I didn't want to think of what those two had to go through. The door opened again and the king and his nephew entered. I took a deep breath and let Kaleb's magic take my mind, I could faintly hear what they were thinking, but it was muffled by the runes. I shook my head and focused on the floor where there was now a tall built man walking out, he had barely any clothes on so you could see the scars criss crossing over his chest and back. His tanned skin looked shiny, and the randomly placed bits of 'armor' that weren't protecting anything were thin pieces of metal that reflected the same lights his skin did. He turned and scanned the crowd near the kings box and I could finally see his face. He was an angry looking man, and I understood why. I wonder how long he's been stuck in here, he had claw marks down the left side of his face and one of his eyes looked almost milky, maybe he lost some vision on that side.

"Gentlemen! For todays entertainment -" I zoned out and watched as a gate on the far side of the arena slowly started raising. I could feel my heart rate increasing as I saw the gladiator shift stance and swing his sword around in his grip lazily. I don't know if I can watch one of them kill the other. The gate opened and a lanky man walked out, I wouldn't even say walked, he was almost falling over. He looked exhausted. There were four more men that came out after the lanky one, five against one? How is that fair!? I closed my eyes and shook my head, I could go see what I can find instead of watching this.

I dipped into the closest bathroom and dropped into the shadows. I moved along the walls, staying out of the way just in case someone showed up. I made my way to outside of the box that held the king and smirked to myself. There were two guards outside of the door that were easy to slip past, I just slid under the door. The three guards inside of the box were watching as a guest that I hadn't seen come in was fucking one of the chained slaves. I could taste acid in my mouth and tried to block out the sounds coming from that area of the room. I latched onto what I thought was the kings personal aide's shadow, I just needed skin to skin contact and I could make him disappear and I could take his place.

I sat in the shadows for most of the first fight, I was starting to breathe harder and was finding it difficult to keep in the shadows. The recording and listening devices were already in place, so I knew it was time to go, and right when I was turning to leave the perfect opportunity arose. As quickly as I could I touched the ankle that was close enough for me to touch. As soon as I got the skin on skin contact I slipped out quickly and to the nearest bathroom. I put my head between my knees and started counting backwards, my head was spinning and I couldn't get it to stop. I've never held myself in the shadows that long before, if I wasn't so dizzy I would be proud.

I heard screaming and cheering from the stadium and knew the fight was over. How people could watch slaves fight each other to the death, I just didn't know. I slowly rose from the floor and when I could walk properly again I made my way back to my seat. There was another fight before the 'intermission' where the weaker male slaves would fight animals, and then two more fights. I had more then enough time to get the information I needed. I waited until the second fight was close to half over before I left again, I found a shaded alcove where I could still see the doors to the kings box, and waited. I pushed the lacrima in my ear and listened to the kings conversation, it was boring and monotonous, want to fuck the first gladiator, wants the dark eagle back, refill my wine, dark eagle blah blah blah.

I shook my head to clear it, maybe I could get this done in one trip. I dropped into the shadows and went searching for the laboratory area. I had to take several breaks in shadowy corners and dark rooms, and tried not to vomit as I saw where they kept the gladiators. I sped through the caged area, remembering what Vander told me about being caught down there. I fell out of the shadows when I passed under a door and suddenly there were no shadows on the floor to jump back into. The hallway I ended up in was bare and white, the lights were almost too bright to look at, it looked sterile. My mind started racing, maybe this was the way to the labs. I shifted into the kings guard and started down the hall.

I passed no doors, or people, there were no screams or cries, just silence. I was a little unnerved, but kept a neutral face just in case. Finally after what felt like years of walking I finally came up to a narrow doorway, it was a simple white door with nothing special about it. I reached out and twisted the knob and pulled it open. I was right, the labs were here, there was screaming from a bloody man on the table in the middle of the room and two scientists, one observing him and the other mixing green tinted liquid in a beaker. The man observing the 'patient' looked up when he heard the door open and stood up straight quickly.

"Dr. Plamen?"

"What Anton" The man mixing the liquid turned, looking annoyed at the man staring at me.

"Dr. Plamen, I'm here to speak with you on a private matter. May we move to a more secluded area?" I was proud of myself for keeping my voice steady. I knew I was still a slave in this body, but the kings personal aide had to have some leeway.

"Of course Ioan, this way" he gestured to an office door and I followed quickly and quietly behind him, he knew this guys name, fuck.

Once we were both seated, he steepled his fingers and looked at me hard.

"Who are you" inside my head I was sputtering and making awfully weird noises, but I just tilted my head to the side slightly.

"What do you mean Dr. Plamen"

"Ioan never calls me by my title, so, tell me who you are before I press the emergency button under my desk and have you thrown in for the gladiators."

I sighed and dropped my transformation. My green eyes met his and I sneered at him.

"That didn't tell me who you are" He was awfully..nonchalant about this whole thing.

"My name's Asher Redfox" I saw his eyebrows raise slightly, so he did know who I was.

"Ahh, the experiment. Have you come to see why you were made? Or maybe to have the magic removed?" I flinched and he smirked triumphantly

"Ahh, that's it then, you don't want your magic. You've come to see if I'll get rid of it. Does it bother you little girl, that you have to come and beg me to remove the magic I set into your whore of a mother when I fucked her." I felt anger well inside me, he needed to stop antagonizing me.

"I can hear your heart pounding in your chest, you're scared. You think it would be this easy to just come to the pits and expect me to just remove it? You're an idiotic little girl who has deluded herself into thinking I'd care."

"I didn't think you'd care, Dr. Plamen. I just want you to remove it, I want nothing to do with what you did to my mother, or me by proxy. You will remove this fucking shitty magic and I will leave and you will never see or hear from me again" I clenched my teeth at his smug looking smile "Do you understand?"

"How did you get your voice back"

I was taken aback, how did he even know about that

"Why does it matter" He was trying to get in my head, I couldn't let that happen, he just wanted to fuck with my mind.

"My spell couldn't have been dispersed easily, it would take an immensely potent mage to destroy the barrier I put up" I blanched and stared at the man sitting across the desk from me. Was he saying what I think he was?

"You -" He started laughing and I absolutely lost it, the rage that had been building in my chest surged and exploded. A red light shot out of my body and filled the room and I heard screaming in the background. I was just so angry. I felt another pulse of my magic come to bear and I closed my eyes and screamed at the pressure of everything crumbling down around me, everything I'd built up to protect myself from remembering. I screamed for everything I'd lost, for my mother, for losing my ability to talk. I screamed at finding out who finally did it, and for all the emotions that were raging around my body. I finally sat back on my heels when the light faded and wiped my eyes with the backs of my hands.

I rolled up to my feet, I needed to get out of here. I felt stupidly energized for just releasing a ton of my magic. I lifted my eyes to the far side of the desk and promptly vomited all over the floor. His body was hanging off of his chair, eyes staring at the ceiling with blood dripping down the side of his face and out of his ears. I'd...I... I killed him. I backed up until I hit the door and shuffled my way out of the office with the dead man. I spun at the silence and nearly collapsed. The man on the table and the observing scientist, Anton, were laying limp, eyes unseeing and blood streaks coming out of their ears and eyes. Oh my god. Oh my god how far did it go!? I threw my male body back on and sprinted out of the room. My head was spinning and I kept tripping over my own feet. I slammed the door to the gladiator cages area open and didn't even think to close it again. I saw three or four of the gladiators on the ground like the doctor and Anton, and I inhaled sharply. There were guards running around on the catwalk above the cages screaming orders and yelling for doctors. I ignored the calling for me to stop and ran as fast as my legs could carry me to a spot I had marked as an easy escape. I slipped into the shadows quickly and void jumped the rest of the way back to the hotel.

I grabbed my Comm and crashed into the bathroom, slamming the door shut as I dropped my transformation. I was breathing really heavily and I couldn't tell the sweat apart from the tears on my cheeks.

I punched in Van's number and curled up in the bathtub.

"Red, good, I was getting antsy not hearing from you today" I couldn't say anything

"What's wrong"

I let my eyes go un focused and a hiccuping sob escaped my mouth

"I killed them" I whispered before I started sobbing

"I'm on my way" I heard before my comm went dark. I just curled up in a tighter ball and cried.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: ahh the OOC ness in this story. **(dramatic sigh)**

* * *

I don't know how long I laid in the bathtub I fell asleep at some point. I woke with a pain in my shoulders and a pounding headache. I shifted to my other side in the tub and pulled my knees to my chest. I felt numb, I actually killed people with my magic, it happened. I tried so hard to keep it under control, Bixlow made sure that even though I would have high emotional moments it wouldn't explode like it did.

I woke up again in the bed, I must have fallen back to sleep. I knew Vander was here just by the smell of cold air and spiced rum. I turned my head to find two wine coloured eyes looking back at me with a softness I'd not seen from him before.

I closed my eyes tightly and turned my face into the pillow.

"Hey Red, you okay?" He grabbed my chin gently and pulled my face around to look at him. I felt tears burning my nose and I sniffled and shook my head.

"No, can we go home Van" I turned fully and buried my face against his neck and wrapped my arms firmly around his chest.

"Yeah Red, we have the Saberfox just past the border near Iceburg, just have to make it there and we can go home." I sniffled and just pulled him closer.

* * *

I knew I was too attached to him, I don't think I could have handled this without his steady presence, and I figured I'd tell him exactly that when I wasn't drowning in my head.

The trip to the border was quick and efficient. Van had me hold him and he sucked us into the deeper voids and just bounced us all the way to the docked Saberfox. What I was not expecting was the angry looking welcome wagon. I turned angry eyes at the smirking shadowquip mage.

"You didn't say they were here!" I gestured to the small crowd waiting at the end of the gangplank.

"Surprise!" He grimaced "Kaleb heard me" he muttered quietly to me "Just about lost his shit when he found out where you went, and he told Cris, and Cobra heard Cris, who then told Gajeel. It snowballed"

I shook my head and buried my face into his shoulder.

"I can't deal with this right now Van" I whispered against the soft leather.

"She's not doing well guys, she can get chewed out and tell you what happened once she's had time to rest. Cris, can you come take a look at her?" I heard heavy footsteps and felt cool magic wash over my body.

"She had a broken cheekbone and some minor bruising, but I fixed it, she's fine physically now." I squeezed my eyes shut, knowing what was coming next

"She's traumatized. I'm surprised she's even coherent with everything she learned while in that lab." Kaleb's deep voice spoke over the quiet murmurs of the others and I let out a whimper.

"Van can I go lie down"

"Yeah Red, I'll take you down" He shuffled me slightly and dropped back into the shadows.

I felt cool soft sheets against my shoulders and arms and turned and curled up with my knees to my chest.

"Do you want me to stay?" I shook my head, I just wanted to be alone for a bit.

"Okay, if you need any of us yell for Kaleb in your mind and he'll send someone" The temperature dropped slightly and then it was silent.

How was I going to deal with this, the one thing I feared from my magic happened. Sure it was an accident and the scientist and sperm donor were bad people, but I hated that I lost control for even a second. Bix trained me to keep things prioritized in my mind, to lock my emotions in the back so this wouldn't happen. How could I ever look them in the face again, I killed innocent people, slaves! What if Zen had been in there still, I would have killed him. Gods this was an awful feeling. I knew if I took my magic out I'd probably die, but it seemed like a decent option at this point. I never wanted to lose control like that again.

I sat up and looked around the bunk room, there were four sets of bunk beds attached to the walls and some crates with pillows on them. It was a sparse ship but this wasn't a luxury liner, the Saberfox was built for speed. I just wanted to get home and pretend I never heard what he had said to me. I wanted to pretend everything was okay again.

I was an experiment to him, he knew exactly what he was doing when he put that magic into my mother. I could hear his laughter ringing in my head after he implied he was the one who was in the alley that day. My stomach turned and I bolted up to find a bathroom, which was apparently not in the room, so I dropped to the floor and used a garbage can.

Gods he knew I was his biological daughter and he still- I heaved into the garbage can again. I was not going to be able to wrap my head around this. I thought I was slowly getting past what had happened and this just dragged it back up with razor wire attached to it. I felt raw and violated all over again.

I spent most of the afternoon sitting on the floor with my head in the garbage bin, when I finally got back into bed I curled into a fetal position and covered my head with the thin blanket. I couldn't get his laughter out of my head, I could see his dead eyes shining with something almost akin to glee when he talked about it.

* * *

My face was surprisingly dry, I think I ran out of tears. I wrapped my arms around my head and tried to sleep.

"What should we do, she hasn't moved from that spot in two days. She needs to eat and drink some water"

I shivered and curled into a tighter ball. I didn't want to move, or see anyone. How could I look at them now, I had made them worry over something that I could have gone forever without knowing. I put myself into serious danger just so I could what, get rid of my magic? I just didn't want to believe that taking the magic out would kill me, that maybe the man who made it happen could take it away again.

"She's awake" My eyes snapped open and I saw Vander and Cristoff seated on the bed opposite me and Gajeel hovering by the door.

"Asher you need to at least drink some water for us" I closed my eyes again and reached for the blanket that had been over me. I reached all the way down to my feet before I realized that it wasn't even on the bed. Gajeel had the blanket over his arm and an angry expression on his face.

"Asher, for fucks sake just drink some goddamn water yeah?" His voice was angry too and I curled up into myself a little more, but took the proffered water bottle that Vander handed me.

"Can you eat something today" I lifted my eyes to meet the wine red ones and nodded slowly.

"Asher" Cristoff interrupted quietly "Can I do a quick check on you?" I nodded again and I felt his cool magic reach over my body.

"Okay, just stress still but it'll go away once you get some good rest and talk to someone about what happened" My eyes went wide and I shook my head

"We have psychologists and psychiatrists meant just for trauma Asher. They can help you get more acclimated to what happened, it'll be like its a distant memory."

I just wanted my blanket back and to be alone again.

I shook my head and rolled to my other side, maybe they would get the hint and just leave me alone. I didn't hear any footsteps or the closing of the door, so I knew they were still in the room, probably waiting for me to stop acting like a child. I sighed through my nose and pulled the pillow out from under my head and covered the top of my head with it.

"go away" my voice cracked and my throat felt like a desert

"can you talk to me?" I paused before turning back around to see who else was in the room. Gajeel was the only one left in the room and I figured that they thought he could use his brother voodoo on my stubborn ass.

"go away Gaj" I reached out to grab my blanket back from his arms, but he held it just out of my reach. I don't need a blanket anyways. I huffed and rolled back to my other side.

"No. You think you're the only one that has shitty things in their past? I get the shitty stuff, I really really do. But you need to talk to someone about it. I'm dead serious Asher, I will sic Lucy on your ass and she can get anyone to talk. Even worse with her pregnancy hormones too."

"Who's the dad" I whispered

"Erik" I blanked

"How does that even work, is he ever around long enough to have sex?"

"It's something Mates can do, she's our surrogate" he shrugged and I twisted my head around to look at him.

"You're mated... wait 'our'!?" Why didn't I know that? Some sister I was

"Have been since we came here, it happened on the flight over. And Erik is my mate" He looked so nonchalant about...well everything.

"And you're... baby... You're going to be a dad" I sat up and leveled dark eyes on him, this would have been nice to know several months ago when it actually happened.

"well yeah. We asked and she said yes, was just before you got your magic back too" I picked my pillow up and thumped him over the side of the head.

"You left her back in White Sea alone? What kind of shitty baby daddy does that!"

"Erik is with her, God woman stop" He grabbed the pillow that I had been hitting him with and threw it over by the door.

"That poor, poor woman. Alone with Coby and his toxic tongue, why she puts up with either of you I'll never know" That woman deserved a medal for even thinking of being a surrogate for those two idiots.

* * *

I sighed and crossed my legs in front of me. Maybe just a little talk could help, this was Gajeel after all.

"I found my sperm donor" I pulled on one of the curls that had escaped my bun and started twisting it with my fingers.

"Is that why you went to Pergrande?" I nodded and tugged harder on my hair.

"He was working as a scientist in the pits, and I went in to talk to him about taking this shitty magic out of me"

"That would kill you Asher, you know that..." I huffed and puffed my cheeks.

"I know, a girl can hope though."

"That wasn't it though, was it" I chewed on my lip and sighed.

"He was the one in the alley back in Minstrel. He asked me how I was able to talk when it would take a mage with immense magic to be able to crack the barrier" I dropped my chin to my chest. My arms were shaking so I wrapped them around my stomach and curled in on myself.

"Well fuck Ash, that's some fucked up shit." I huffed

"Understatement of the fucking century bolt for brains"

"...Would you go to the trauma counsellor, they could help you put this in the background, it won't go away but it would be like mental healing."

"Can I think about it some more, I just... I don't know Gaj, everyone will look at me differently if they find out."

"No they won't Ash, don't be dumb. You didn't do anything wrong and none of that was your fault. You can't do anything to change the past Ash, but think about how much you can change your future by facing this head on and not letting it control you."

I lifted my head and gave him a weak smile.

"Thanks big brother"


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: It's cold season, and I've got the illness. Oh man being sick sucks. I digress, Desna owns the Pradesh Clan, and Mashima owns the canon characters. I only own the plot line and Asher :D**

* * *

I was in a lot of trouble.

I had never actually gotten around to joining White Sea, and that was probably a good thing or it would be a lot worse. As it was I was on 'house arrest' my shop and the guild hall in White Sea proper were the only places I could go un supervised. Which I thought was ridiculous, I was a grown ass woman and I was being treated like a misbehaving toddler. I huffed and pulled the curtains closed on one of the alcoves in the main hall. I felt the magic activate for privacy and I curled up on the day bed inside.

I pulled some of the new magic I had acquired in the accident and let a ball of light form in my hand. I rolled the magic over my hand and around my fingers, it was beautiful magic, but with how I'd gotten it I felt kind of sick for thinking that. My comm started vibrating on the floor next to where I was laying and I let it go. I didn't want anyone bothering me today, I needed to get myself into the proper headspace for my appointment this afternoon.

 _Asher, I need you up in my office_

I sighed and rolled up onto my feet, I grabbed my comm and stuffed it into my pocket before throwing the curtains open as dramatically as I could and stalking up to Kaleb's office. I knocked and waited to be bid entrance, man my nails were awfully dirty. I had gotten so focused on picking at them that I didn't hear what was going on around me until the door clicked open. I craned my neck up to look at his face and flinched internally, he looked like he was trying his hardest to keep his face from showing emotion.

"Mr. Pradesh" I bowed slightly and he let me into his office.

"Asher, we need to talk about what's going to happen now" I nodded, though I was confused, and sat across from his desk.

"Pergrande has a warrant out for you. Vander's partner Presca saw it while he was on assignment for the steel council. They're asking for your arrest to publicly execute you." I sucked in a breath, well that was not what I was expecting when he asked me up here.

"Bosco doesn't extradite people to certain countries normally, Vander has our father working to get you pardoned, but the King in Pergrande is adamant that they have you, Dr. Plamen was a friend of his apparently and he is out for your blood." I nodded

This family is doing so much for me, I have caused nothing but trouble for all of them and they're still trying to help me. I don't know why I even deserve this kindness, I'd literally thrown myself into danger and they came and got me out of the hell that was Pergrande and now they were pulling strings that I knew came with favours for me. What was wrong with these people.

"Nothing's wrong with us, Vander is our family, and he said he needed to get you out of Pergrande and we will do anything for our family, so we mobilized. We know how much you mean to each other, I know how much you care about him." I felt my face heat up and I started picking at my nails again

"Family means everything to us, and you're pretty much family now, so Dad is calling in some favours and Farron is pulling strings that Dad isn't. You'll be okay" His tone had gotten softer and I lifted my eyes back up to his. I felt tears stinging in my nose and I smiled shakily

"Having siblings must be nice, my parents cared about me a lot but there are some things that are just meant for siblings." I'd always wanted siblings, having grown up with none, just knowing about Gajeel was enough for me to latch onto. I wanted the kind of relationship the Pradesh siblings had with each other, I knew I couldn't get to that because I had grown up alone, but maybe Gajeel and I could get somewhere close in the future.

"So what do I do now?" I clasped my hands together to try and stop fidgeting.

"Do I need to leave Bosco?" I continued, "I can go find my father if I need to, he's somewhere near Enca if the cruise times are going according to plan" Hiding isn't what I wanted to do, but there wasn't much for me to do if it was a law thing.

"Lucy is looking into the laws in Bosco and Pergrande regarding this, she is very good with finding information, and like I said Dad and Farron are helping, and Vander has joined up with Presca in Pergrande to see what he can do from there." I frowned and opened my mouth

"She's not due for another month, she told me she was helping and that there would be no excuses" I rolled my eyes at the stubbornness of that woman.

"So what do I do"

"Were going to be moving you to a.. sort of safe house, but more like safe room." I blinked and tilted my head to the side.

"Okay, so you're putting me in a panic room basically. I'll have rations and books and you'll come get me when it's safe for me? Do I get a toilet or are bottles the only things available?" I knew this wasn't his fault at all, it was my own, but I was just frustrated. I'd created such a mess and I can't even help fix it.

"I think room was not appropriate. We're putting you in a bunker of sorts that Lucy had made just past our property line, she was sure something was going to happen and needed the room. Virgo has been there this morning to clean up and update the food stocks, there is a room down there, separate from the living area that has decent ventilation so you can do some work for us." He stood and I followed suit

"We need medical salves, tonics, tinctures and the like. I'd like it if you could work on this while we fix this issue. I have a list of things we need, so if you make a list and give it to Cristoff when he teleports you there in an hour we can get these things from your shop or another place if need be." He opened a door to a room with a couch and a man standing next to it.

"Oh, and we've had to move your appointment up" I sighed through my nose.

Almost exactly an hour later I was standing in an underground bunker. I thought it would be more industrial looking, but it looks like an apartment with no windows. Cristoff was snooping around just like I was. The kitchen was fully stocked and it even had a fridge, which surprised me. I wasn't going to be surviving on just canned food until this was over.

"Cris?" I called out, not turning from looking in the cupboards.

"Yeeess" The voice sounding from right behind me made me jump about a foot in the air. I spun and punched his arm.

"I told you not to do that!" I grabbed my list of things I'd need from my shop and quickly grabbed a pen from my bag.

"Okay, Kaleb told me to give this to you, it's a list of things I'm going to need to make the medical salves and stuff. I also put some of my favourite foods on the end of the list... if you go to my apartment above my shop I have money in an empty box of pads in my bathroom cupboard."

"In an empty pad box, that's.. actually genius Asher" I grinned and handed him the list

"Thanks for taking care of me" I grinned "Want to stay for dinner when you come back?" I started grabbing stuff for a lemony turkey pasta dish from Minstrel.

"What's for dinner?"

"It's a Minstrellian dish, called Scallopini. It can be chicken or turkey" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Turkey, and I think I will stay, that sounds good. I'm bringing Gajeel, Cobra and Lucy too though, they're worried" I smiled and nodded

"Okay, dinner for five it is" I went back to the fridge and grabbed more of the veggies and meat I'd need. I threw my hair up in a bun and washed my hands.

"See you in maybe an hour" I waved and he disappeared. I nodded and went to smash the turkey breasts into meat pancakes. I wonder if I should make the sauce on the side instead of mixed in, Lucy may not like it.

I had just drained the pasta and pulled the turkey from the oven and was cleaning up when they all popped into the room, and I screamed and dropped the knife I was holding into my foot. I pulled my foot up and hopped around holding it. I could hear at least two people laughing so I shot a glare in the direction they were all still standing.

"Cris, can you go help her please, that doesn't look fun" Lucy's voice gently cut through the laughter.

"Can you stand still Asher" I glared at the man now standing in front of me

"Can you bite me moon boy"

"Feisty little thing aren't you, just stay still for a damn second" I stopped hopping and leaned against the counter. My foot was taken and I felt his magic wash over my skin and felt pressure and heard the clattering of the knife sliding across the floor.

"All better, can you not do that again?" I grumbled at him and went to wash up the blood that had gotten on my hands.

"Like I meant to do that, if you didn't have such a fetish for scaring me I wouldn't have dropped the knife" I stuck my tongue out at him and grabbed the bowl of pasta and the plate with the turkey on it.

"Can you grab the container with the sauce in it?" I asked Cris as I passed him to sit at the small table.

I smiled at the small woman and the two dragons flanking her on either side.

"I did the sauce on the side since I didn't know if you'd like it, I don't know how the little hatchling is making eating for you" I paused and set the food down before going over to the bag that had my equipment in it.

"Nightshade okay Cobra? I can make a salad of sorts with some rhubarb leaves maybe some dandelion to soften it a bit?" I looked back to the table

"That would be amazing Asher, thank you" I grinned and grabbed what I needed before washing everything and setting it up in a bowl

I opened the cupboard and grabbed the balsamic vinegar and oil, just in case he wanted dressing. I didn't have any metal so I didn't even offer Gaj any. I set the bowl down in front of Cobra and finally sat down next to Cris and Gaj.

"Dig in" I grabbed a turkey breast and some noodles and dumped more sauce on there then I should have. Lemony spinach deliciousness. I waited until everyone was served up before I started eating. They looked like they were enjoying it at least.

"This is really good Asher, what is this called again?" Lucy asked before pulling more noodles onto her plate.

"It's Scallopini Lucy, it's Minstrellian. My mom used to make it for the high holidays or when I begged really well. She was a lot better at cooking than I am, but she always let me help, so I figured out how to make most of the stuff she did. I'm planning on making some rhubarb crisp at some point, hence the leaves for Cobra's salad"

"What else did you do with your mom, from what I've heard you loved her a lot" I dropped my eyes but smiled.

"we used to sing and dance around the kitchen while baking. She sang like an angel but could not dance to save her life, I learned a lot from her. She was a nurse at the hospital in Capresa, it's why I studied nursing, she was so kind and cared about everyone that she met. She got a blood disease when there was an accident at work and died a year before I moved to Bosco." I laughed and set my fork down.

"She used to tell me some weird stories from when she was first starting out, from questions that kids would ask when she would go teach sexual education at the schools, to being hit on by very old men. My favourite was the little older lady asking her if she was her sister, and mom had said yes and the woman reeled back and smacked her across the face. 'I hate my sister' I always thought that was hilarious." I took a drink of my water and looked around at the people I could see becoming my family.

We finished dinner with more conversations and I started cleaning up. Lucy came with my to the sink and leaned against the counter with a towel to dry.

"Can I help you make the rhubarb crisp?" She was smiling at me and I grinned back, I was smiling a lot tonight, and I nodded.

"Yeah, I'll finish up these dishes and we can get started"

We finished the dishes and found the men had moved to the couch and were playing with the cards. I shook my head and went to grab the stalks of the rhubarb that I stole leaves off of earlier.

"Okay, we need to wash these and get the topping set up, which do you want?" I dropped the red stalks into the sink and turned the cold water on them.

"I'll wash, but can you explain how to do the topping so I can try later?" I nodded and went to grab a bowl and a baking dish.

"So it's really easy, it's brown sugar, flour, oats, cinnamon and butter." I showed her how to mix the butter in and got her to try it before I helped dry off the stalks and start cutting them up.

"can you sing with me?" I snapped my head around to look at her and saw her smiling down at her belly.

"What were you thinking?"

"Somewhere over the rainbow" I smiled and started humming the beginning of it, letting her start with the singing. I went back to chopping the rhubarb.

I let my voice harmonize with hers, she sang beautifully so I didn't need to try at all. I kept humming the tune while she sang and we would switch seamlessly. I kept preparing the desert and got it into the baking dish before the song ended. I looked up to see Lucy holding her stomach with tears in her eyes as we stopped singing. I cupped her face and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"You'll be a great mom someday Lucy, and you are doing such an amazing thing for Gajeel and Cobra. If you ever need anything let me know okay?" She gave me a watery smile and I pulled her in for a hug.

"That was beautiful" I pulled back and looked at the men who had turned and listened to us sing. I may have forgot they were even there.

"Desert will be ready in half an hour, want to play a game while we wait?" I put the crumble in the oven and went to the closet that had the games.

"I vote Cards against humanity" I grinned and grabbed the card game.

"Any opposition?" I held up the box and when nobody said no I brought it over to the table.

"Fair warning, I turn into a heathen when I play this game" I warned the table

"I find that hard to believe Ash, you're just...just no" I smirked at Gaj and started setting up.

"You'll find out I guess"


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Desna owns the Pradesh Clan.**

 **Sorry this one is a little shorter**

* * *

The stares of horror I had gotten throughout the game made my day better.

"I did warn you" I smiled sweetly and started putting the cards back into the box.

"You're a sick sick twisted little creature" Cobra was grinning

"You can't say anything, you're just as twisted as I am"

"Yeah, but you're so...innocent looking" I gave him a toothy grin and stood to stretch

"Innocent is a cute term for people that don't look past the face" I put the card box back in the closet and went to clear up the rhubarb crumble bowls.

"I'd offer drinks, but I don't have any alcohol and water just isn't the same"

I didn't want them to leave, but I knew that they had to. Lucy was already asleep on the bed, she'd passed out after eating half of the crumble in the dish. Gajeel had gone to get her up to leave and Cristoff was waiting by the couch smirking. I was surprised at how twisted his mind could be, he was such a sweetheart but he almost always picked my own or Cobra's cards to win. That game teaches you things about your friends. I smiled as the small group gathered and said their goodbyes before disappearing.

"That was fun" I started soaping up the dishes from desert and turned some of the music I'd found on.

I danced around while I finished the dishes, humming along with the words and swaying my hips, I really was bad at dancing but that didn't stop me from trying. I knew that I was just procrastinating, I really didn't want to think about Pergrande, the warrant, or my meeting today.

* * *

I flopped down on the couch and threw my legs over the top, I had to face it eventually, just wanted to ride the high of having people over a little longer.

I had been stuck in this hellhole for two months. Two freaking months. I was going insane, I was going to go certifiable and they were not going to have to worry about keeping me out of Pergrande's clutches, I was going to be shipped off to the padded cells and spend the rest of my life muttering and giggling to myself.

Sure I had people visit frequently, but they all left. Vander was still trying to sort the mess I'd made out so I hadn't seen him since he left. I sighed, I owed that man a hell of a lot for helping me out of this.

I grabbed another order and started working in the 'vent' room, most of my work was for White Sea, but I still got orders from customers that were too stubborn to find someone new. I smiled to myself, I was so thankful that Cristoff was the kind human he was, he definitely didn't have to bring me orders, or the proper herbs, or the take-out. He was seriously the best.

Lucy was staying with Gajeel and Cobra to feed the little boy that was born a month ago. Kastor Redfox was the cutest baby I'd ever seen, he had wild blonde hair and amethyst eyes, and he was already a poison sucker. I had to hold my scream in when he started gumming one of the hemlock popsicles I'd made Cobra, who just laughed at me.

The little family didn't visit with Kastor often now, they were much too busy, so I sent Cobra snacks through Cris. I seriously owed this family too much, I'd spent a lot of time thinking of what I'd done, and how I had put people in danger. I thought about how welcoming everyone was still being with me after everything I'd caused. I didn't deserve any of their kindness, but they just kept showering me with it. Arman was the worst for throwing love at me, he would send multiple packages of baked goods with Cris at least once a week. The man couldn't visit as he was too busy, but the notes he's send with the snacks almost always made me cry. He just had so much love in his body.

I at my perch with my legs over the back of the couch when I felt the magic shift, I rolled back off the couch and into a crouch. I scanned the room for anyone teleporting in, but it was empty. I swallowed thickly and went to the console that controlled the runes around the bunker. Someone was trying to break the rune wall around the door in the ceiling. I knew that it wasn't a friend, Cris would have teleported someone in with him if they were allowed.

I hit several of the buttons and it set off a shock to whoever was attacking. It only stopped momentarily and came back harder then before. I heard an alarm go off above me and I watched as the runes around the came crashing down. I quickly hit the panic button on the console and dropped into a fighting stance, pulling shadows into my hands as two really big machete looking knives.

The door opened and something was dropped in and flashed brightly, blinding me. I could hear people dropping in, at least 3 of them and I backed myself up so the wall was directly against me.

"What do you want" I kept my eyes closed and brought Cobra's hearing magic up along with my blades.

"There's a warrant for you, it's not a capture and contain anymore, it's just for your head." A female voiced to my left.

"How did you find me" I was trying to stall until backup could come find me.

" You have a mole, told us the general area and asked for a share of the reward. It wasn't hard to find the runes when you know what and where to look." A male voice answered me, and I heard another man chuckle. Okay, two men and a woman.

"Who's the mole?" I cracked my eyes open and tried blinking the white spots away from my vision

"She didn't want you messing up her plans to work with Pergrande, wants you eliminated. She was plenty angry that you got the whole Pradesh family helping you, kept going on about the oldest kid" I could vaguely see colours other than white now.

"So, you don't know her name?" I needed a few more minutes, just a few more.

"We're going to kill you, so no harm. Kurino is the one who got the warrant changed, Karradin wanted to make a spectacle out of you, but she said that it would be easier to just have you assassinated."

I swallowed and squeezed my eyes tight again, I was close enough.

I flipped one of the blades in my hand and swung at the closest man, the edge slashed against his chest and left a streak of red staining down his shirt. I lifted my leg and kicked at him, but the woman caught my ankle. She pulled me closer and her palm hit my nose and I could feel and hear it snap. Gross.

"Wants to put up a fight huh?" I ducked the swing that the bleeding man sent my way and vaulted over the back of the couch and sprinted for the kitchen. I dropped one of the machete's and snapped a knife off the counter, spun and threw it at one of them. I didn't wait to see if it connected before dropping into the shadows and getting behind them. I took a step forward silently and hit the woman with the hilt of one of the machete's. She dropped and the noise caught the attention of the two men.

I went to drop back into the shadows but one of them wrapped a hand around my throat before I could get fully into it. I dropped the knives and my hands scrabbled at the one holding me slightly off the floor. He sneered at me and drew back to punch me in the gut, I wheezed and my body went slack in his hand. He dropped me to the floor and kicked me in the ribs and head before yanking me up by the hair. I saw the man with the blood on his chest had a sword twirling in his hand and I spat blood at him.

"Any last words"

"Fuck you, Pergrande filth"

* * *

I felt cold steel against the side of my neck and knew that I had to lost control. I pushed my magic out of my chest and let it engulf the room. I closed my eyes and cried out when the hand holding me up released and I hit the floor. I could feel the tears filling my swollen eyes and I didn't bother moving to wipe them. I relaxed and passed out.

"Asher what the shit happened?" I couldn't open my eyes, but I had squeezed the hand that had been holding mine. This wasn't Cris, I wouldn't have still been in so much pain if it was.

"Who-" I took a deep breath and felt tears pooling in my eyes again. Vander.

"Van" I whispered and squeezed his hand tighter

"Yeah Red, I'm here, Cris is on the way to fix you up" I smiled as much as I could.

"Sent assassins for me, was a mole. Kurino has plans with Pergrande, wanted me dead" I sighed through my mouth and groaned when I shifted in the bed.

"Kurino, the crown princess of Bosco?" I squeezed his hand and I heard him start cursing in Boscan.

"Did you get the panic alert?"

"you pushed it?" I nodded and he answered in the negative.

"I was planning on coming to get you out of here for a few hours, we were just waiting for Pergrande's retraction of the warrant and you'd be free."

"Panic button doesn't work"

He scoffed and I gave a dry chuckle.

"Could be worse, I could have had my face kicked by a booted asshole" I paused "Oh wait, I did"

I wanted out of this bunker, if the protections weren't even going to protect me then I could go and live at home again. I heard a deep growl from the other room and knew that Cris had arrived. I sighed and squeezed Van's hand one more time for my own sanity.

"Cris can you come heal my face"

"I shouldn't have to heal your face, why the fuck didn't you press the panic button" They couldn't see me, but I was rolling my eyes.

"I did"

"It didn't call me, why didn't it call me" He sounded as puzzled as I felt, but I had much more pressing and painful matters to take care of.

"Please heal my face Cris, it hurts" He grunted and started working on mending the bones along my cheeks, eyebrows and nose. When he finished working on that he moved to the broken ribs and I finally opened my eyes fully, and then closed them quickly.

"So bright" I moaned and I heard Van chuckle

"I turned the lights off Red" I sighed and opened my eyes and turned my head to face Van, giving him a weak smile. He was saving my ass again.

"I owe you so much for this Shadow Man. What do you want me to do, I'll do it. Gods above I'd do about anything for you." His smirk made my heart skip and I was a little worried

"within reason!" I added quickly and he laughed.

"Go on a date with me" I snapped my eyes to his wine red ones, he wasn't kidding. Even Cris had stopped working on my ribs when he said that. Vander didn't do dates.

"Uh.. seriously?" He still had his hand wrapped around mine and he clenched his a bit and nodded.

"Okay... yeah I'll go on a date with you" I applauded myself for keeping my voice solid.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm seriously so inspired by everyone's writing for CoLu week, it's amazing. I was super inspired to write today so here's a chapter :D**

 **Desna owns the Pradesh Clan, Mashima owns canon characters**

* * *

I'd not had to put my 'escape the bunker' plan into action, Kaleb had gotten in touch with Cristoff and said I wasn't to go home, but I didn't have to stay underground. I ended up at the estate that Arman lived at, which absolutely blew my mind. To say it was spacious was an understatement, then again he did have 7 children to raise here, and 8 to have home for the holidays now, plus any significant others there were. My jaw was almost permanently on the floor while I was being shown the house, everything was just... breathtaking. My favourite part was the beach though, the air almost tasted like the sea and I spent most of the rest of the tour trying to get back to the water.

Vander had gone to the guild when I was being moved, and had left with a promise he'd come visit for dinner. Cris had brought me and had been a mostly wonderful tour guide (he didn't let me escape back to the water) and was now showing me where my room was going to be located. It was on the ground floor and had it's own little covered porch with lounge chairs and a small breakfast table and everything. The second Cris left me to my own devices I'd thrown my clothes off and changed into my bathing suit as quickly as I could and nearly sprinted down to the water. It was cool and refreshing in the heat the sun was giving off, and I sighed deeply and floated on my back.

It could have been minutes, or hours of just peacefully listening to the birds chirping and small frog like creatures croaking before splashing away. I heard footsteps approaching the beach and I cracked an eye open to see who had come down and was surprised to see Arman. I jumped up and bowed deeply to the man.

"Thank you Mr. Pradesh, for all of your help in dealing with my mistakes." I stayed bowed in half and kept my eyes to the ground.

"Don't bow sweet girl, I'd do anything for someone so special to Vander." I stood and smiled at him

"Did you need my help with anything Sir?"

"No, no, nothing like that. I wanted to meet you in person dear girl. Cristoff told me what Vander asked you earlier and I wanted nothing more then to meet the woman that caused that question to come out of my sons mouth." His eyes were shining with mirth and I couldn't help but give a small chuckle.

"I really didn't do anything Sir, I just.. Vander is my best friend and I just want him to be happy, so we've always had a different relationship. I'm honestly glad he asked me, I was.. well I was going to ask him if he didn't do it first" I felt my face heating up and I coughed awkwardly.

"None of this Sir business, I'm Arman." He offered me his arm "Now come, we have dinner all ready now, so you go get changed and I'll escort you down to dinner." He brought me up to my little porch and I slipped inside and jumped into the shower quickly to rinse off the grass from my feet. I pulled on a light bohemian style dress that came down to a circle skirt, I loved circle skirts. I left my hair to curl around my shoulders and met Arman outside of my door.

The dining room was a lot more full then I thought it would be, Gajeel and Cobra were sitting next to a tired looking Lucy who was holding Kastor, Cris and Kaleb were sitting and discussing something with someone who I thought was Farron, I'd yet to meet the man, and Vander was sitting next to an empty seat that had Bixlow sitting on the other side of it. I smiled when Arman pulled my chair out for me and gave a side glance to Van.

"Lets eat!" Arman's voice carried over the din of conversations and everyone stopped to start piling their plates with food.

I watched the chaos ensue around the table and smiled to myself, this was family. I looked to Van when he bumped his leg against mine and he offered me a bowl full of a meat dish I'd never tried. I smelled it first, it would just be so him to give me stupidly spicy food to see my face turn red, It smelled like the meat kebab that I'd had in Bellum.

"What is this" I shoved the bowl back at him and leaned in expectantly

"it's schwarma" he grabbed a piece of pita and scooped some with it and held it out to me "You can dip it in some of the sauces" He pointed to the little cups of sauce he'd brought closer. Being the lady that I know I am, I shoved the whole thing in my mouth. I was so happy that I had finally found a word for the dish I had first tried in Bellum that I actually started crying. Huge tears were trailing down my cheeks and I almost choked on the delicious food. I swallowed before I tried to speak again and all that came out was a hiccup.

"Why are you crying, you weirdo" His callused fingertips wiped under my eyes and down my cheeks and through my delusional happiness I could feel my face go from slightly sunburnt to red as a fresh cooked lobster. I coughed and dropped my head down, how awkward was I, I literally started crying about food.

"I don't know" I choked out before I started laughing, I really was a dummy.

"I was happy I found out the name" I lifted my head and gave him a crooked smile

"You've had this before?" He tilted his head to the bowl on the table

"Yeah, when I was in Bellum, I was exploring the market area and someone was selling this stuff on a stick with spicy rice and some creamy sour stuff, I didn't speak the language, so I never got the name. I loved it though."

"Is this the rice that you had" I turned and if my face could get any more red it would, the entire table must think I'm a lunatic. I took the bowl from Kaleb with a small thanks and spooned some onto my plate, it was the same rice that I had had in Bellum. I took a large mouthful and gave a satisfied moan of happiness. I knew I had better table manners then this, so when I swallowed the rice I mumbled an apology and started filling my plate slowly.

"What was Bellum like?" Lucy had passed Kastor down to Gajeel to eat and was now looking more awake.

"It was" I paused, how do I word this "an experience, I wouldn't recomend going alone the first time, and I would stay away from the darker areas of the markets, they sell some shady stuff."

"Do you mean the black market? Bellum is known for it's shady back alley dealings. Did you go down there, what was it like, were there really assassins? What about-"

"Woah take a breath Lucy" I interrupted, I didn't want to go into a lot of detail about where I'd gone in that alley "Yeah I meant the black market, I visited Tenebris, it's an alley branching off the main market. I don't know if there were assassins, but there were people with signs that noted how much it was to hire them, it was a really sketchy place and I didn't stay too long."

"I've heard of Tenebris, it's the more famous of the black markets in Vici." She wasn't dropping this, I sighed

"Yeah, it was pretty gruesome, I'll tell you about it when were not eating, okay?" She nodded enthusiastically and went back to trying to scoop some of the rice into the pita with the meat.

"So was Bellum nice, minus the black market?" I nodded to Gajeel's quiet question, Kastor had fallen asleep and the whole table had gotten quieter.

"I'll go put him down" Lucy had shoved some of the pita sandwich into her mouth and stood to relieve Gajeel of the baby. She disappeared out the door and down the hallway before Cobra stood to follow her. I smiled at the little family, the slayers were kind of mush piles over having an actual baby, they had made the start of their family nest and I was so proud of both of them.

Dinner conversation went back up in volume when the baby was gone and I got sucked into a conversation with Cristoff about the best kinds of healing salve. I was honestly thinking about going back into nursing instead of having my shop, though I loved it. Maybe Nathan would keep running it for me, I may have to hire another person to work for when he can't, I wonder if I could find someone that knew things about the ingredients.

"Natural medicine is all good, but there are some things that just can't be cured with some paste made out of sage and daisies." I gave an unladylike snort and put my fork down.

"of course there are things that can't be fixed with natural medicine, doesn't mean I can't try" I shot him a smirk

"I do have my RN in Bosco, Cristoff, I know there are things only healing or doctors can fix. I'm not saying that there isn't"

"I'm sorry, I'm a bit judgemental about using plants to deal with actual diseases."

"Lets say you're an older woman, has had a hard life and can't work anymore because she's in pain all the time due to her arthritis." I saw him nod his head, I could almost see him going over what he would heal for the woman.

" Now imagine that the doctor that she went to see told her that seeing a mage healer to fix her problem was going to cost more than she makes in an entire year, what other options are there. She could take the chemical medicine that the doctor prescribes, which is going to ruin her liver, or she can try to handle some of the pain with herbs" I thought about one of my regular customers and smiled softly

"I mean, I can't afford to go and see a healer and I'm doing very well with the store. So I make her a pain reliever to rub on her sore joints and she's able to have some freedom of movement, I know that you could probably heal her issues in a second, but it's not like there's a free clinic that helaers go to to do free work" The gears in my mind were spinning at the words I'd just spewed. What a good idea that was, if I could get him and maybe some other nurses to agree to it.

"Actually Cris, that gave me an idea. Kaleb, what would you say to making a little extra revenue in the guild a couple of times a month?"

"I see no issue with that you've started concocting, I think it's a great idea" I nodded and smiled at the pale blonde.

"Cris, what do you think of running a clinic once or twice a month to help the people who can't afford full price medical care, it could be determined by income, or a small set price"

"I think it's a great idea, honestly I've wanted to do something to help the community more" He grinned at me and the topic was dropped with my head whirling about what could be done.

After dinner most of the family went to a sitting room area near the kitchen to talk and have family time, I didn't feel quite like I was supposed to be there so I excused myself to go sit on the beach. I parked myself so my feet could sit in the water and flopped down onto my back, it was dark out and the sea was giving off an ambient glow and the stars were out in full. I sat and thought about my family, my dad was supposed to be getting home soon from his cruise and I wanted to go see him. I was nervous to travel across borders with this warrant out, though it should be retracted within a few days according to Vander.

I didn't hear him but I could feel him lay down next to me and I reached over to grab his hand. We didn't say anything for the longest time, just laid there and enjoyed the summer night.

"I got called to a mission, it should take about a month." I grimaced in my head but turned my face to look at him, he didn't look too happy about it either, but I sighed and scooted closer to rest my head on his arm.

"Promise you'll be safe?"

"I'm always safe, it's not too dangerous this time, mostly getting information, but it's a long trip and I have to tread carefully." I nodded

"Can I ask a favour?" I looked up at him and smiled

"Do you have any glitter?" I grinned up at him

"Who are we bombing? Is there going to be sticky first, or just glitter?"

"the long lasting hair glue, and we're going to get Kaleb" My eyes widened

"Seriously? You want to prank the brother that can read minds?"

"Yeah, I need your help because you're going to be the one to sneak into his room and put long lasting glue and glitter in his hair, he had wards put up to keep me out at night. I may have turned his hair blue, but that's besides the point" I grinned

"What's the harm, it's just a little prank right?"

"Exactly! I have the stuff in my room upstairs" He stood and pulled me up

"Am I going to get in trouble for this, I'm already in enough trouble as it is"

"Nah, he'll think it was one of the others" I rolled my eyes and followed him up to his room.

* * *

"Why did I agree to this, I'm so tired." I whined at Van

"You agreed because I asked nicely and you can't say no to my sexy self" I rolled my eyes

I had the hair glue and the super fine rainbow glitter in a pouch on my belt and was trying to psych myself up. It was 4 am and everyone had finally fallen asleep, so it was the perfect time to glitter bomb Kaleb's hair. I gave Van my shoes, pulled the bandana over my mouth and took a deep breath before slipping into the shadows and sneaking under the door to Kaleb's room. I almost choked when I saw he wasn't alone in bed, and that he wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, neither was the blonde in the room with him.

I cursed at Vander in my head and walked as quietly as I could over to the side of the bed he was sleeping on. He was on his stomach, so I didn't have to worry about pulling his hair out from under him. The glue was the harder part of the prank, I had to hold the hair up from his back so it wouldn't get stuck to his skin, but I did it and I was really happy with the way I got everything done. I was cleaning up the empty bottles I'd put on the bed next to him when Lucy stirred and got up out of the bed. I held my breath and didn't move a muscle. She was half asleep and didn't notice me when she walked past to go to the bathroom. I waited, still not moving, she went back to the other side of the bed and curled right up against Kaleb without noticing anything and I slipped back into the shadows and into Vander's room.

I exhaled dramatically and flopped to the floor.

"That was too intense"

"Did he wake up?" I shook my head

"Nah, he wasn't alone" That statement got raised brows

"Our favourite Celestial mage was nice and cozy with him" His smirk grew deadly and I shivered slightly

"Oh really?" I rolled my eyes when he looked to the door and back to me

"Van can we go to bed, I'm sleepy" I pouted and he chuckled and pulled me up

"You're so whiney when you're tired" I nodded

"Yeah, I am" I yawned "But that's okay"

"Okay, bedtime then, want to go back to your room?" He questioned

I shook my head and pulled my 'ninja' gear off, leaving me in my underwear and crawled into his bed.

"No, just come sleep"

"Alright" I watched his clothes melt back to shadows, leaving him in boxers and I felt my face heating up a bit. Good god that man was cut, I wanted to lick his abs. I wanted to lick his whole body, but especially that delicious V that disappeared into the silky looking underwear. I licked my lips and swallowed dryly.

He slid into bed and I immediately snuggled right up against him, he was warm. I burrowed my face into his shoulder

"You're so warm, I love that you're so warm" I yawned again "best snuggles"

"I knew you only liked me for my body" he teased and I grumbled

"Of course I do, you're just a hot piece" He laughed and pulled me a little closer and I sighed into his shoulder.

"Goodnight Asher"

"Night Van"


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: So, I have temp. discontinued Red Hands, it's just too much with work and school starting and just everything. I'll finish it at a later date, but for now it's on pause. Desna owns the Pradesh family and Mashima owns the Canon characters.**

* * *

Waking up to a scream echoing down the hallway is not how I pictured our small prank coming to a climax. There were arms over my hip and under my neck that had decided to use me as a teddy bear, or something to squeeze too tight. I shuffled until I had rolled to face the handsome man, I pushed his hair gently out of his eyes and started tracing the lines of his relaxed face. The look he had while sleeping was not something that anyone but family got to see often, and even though I knew the totally calm look on his face was going to go away, I couldn't help but hope I could see it more often. Wine coloured eyes slowly cracked open and he sent a small smile to me.

"Morning Ash" His voice was husky with sleep and if that wasn't the greatest sound ever I don't know what was.

"Morning Shadow Man" I leaned forward and kissed his nose before rolling out of his arms and onto the floor.

"We have to move quick, Lucy just woke up" He looked confused for a second and then understanding dawned on his face along with his best devious smirk. I grinned at him and stretched my arms above my head.

"I can't really get in trouble with this one though, this was all you" I grabbed a pillow and chucked it at his face

"Rude Vander, I would never have done this without your ideas" I stuck my tongue out at him.

"How are you going to hide that you did it from Kaleb?" I paused, I hadn't remembered that. Well shit.

"Uhh" I grabbed one of his shirts from the cupboard and slid it on. I turned to face him with a frown,

"Uhh" Could I get him to help me?

"You know how to do it right?" He shook his head and laughed at what I assumed was the look of utter despair on my face.

"Maybe if I use his own magic" I started pacing along the end of the bed while Van sat up and watched me with a smirk.

"I can almost hear the cogs in your brain going into overdrive Red, come on lets go grab some food and watch the blonde explosion happen" I turned and he was already fully dressed, stupid shadowquip mage.

"Fine, but if shit hits the fan I'm dropping the hell out of there and you can take the blame" I grabbed his hand and tugged him down to the kitchen.

"Good morning Mr. Elan" I walked over and kissed his cheek

"Good morning Miss Asher, your caffe macchiato is on the counter"

"You spoil me, Mr. Elan" I smiled at the wonderfully accommodating man and grabbed a little plate with a crescent shaped pastry on it, I snuck a second one onto the plate and quickly grabbed my drink to escape to the table. Mr. Elan just shot me a wink and a grin.

"So" Bixlow exclaimed, walking into the room "What did you do Van"

I grinned and turned my face down into my cup so I could hide it. They always assumed it was Van and I was going to play that up.

"Yeah Van, what did you do" I had to bite the inside of my cheek to stop from smiling at the slight grump to his face at my comment.

"Not a damn thing Bixy" He stabbed some of his eggs and quickly filled his mouth, I rolled my eyes and started picking apart my pastry. This was going to be great.

Arman walked into the room with a questioning look on his face, grabbed a large cup of coffee and leaned on the counter.

"What did you do Van" I snorted into my cup and it sprayed foam at my face which caused me to burst into giggles. I'm pretty sure I still had foam on my face and I was almost falling out of my chair.

"what did you do Van?" Gajeel had walked in and I started cracking up harder; three for three, I looked up at the shadowquip mage and saw he had a small quirk to his lips.

"Va-Van" I choked out "What did you do" I started laughing harder. I couldn't stop it, I'm pretty sure I was over tired and it just made everything funnier. I had finally started to get my laughter under control, I could breathe properly again and Van had me drink some water to calm the hiccups that had started. I reached over and gave Vander's thigh a squeeze and his hand found mine and gave it a squeeze back. I shot him a bright smile and went back to my coffee and pastry.

Everyone that had been staying at the house, save two, were now eating at the table and I was just so ready for Lucy or Kaleb to walk into the room. I shoved the rest of my pastry into my mouth and took another drink when Lucy stormed into the kitchen. I swallowed thickly before I started to giggle at the glitter all over her hair and face.

"What in the world happened to you Cosplayer" Bixlow had a spoon balancing on his nose from trying to make Kastor smile.

"I don't know!" her voice was at a really high decibel, not yelling or screaming, but more like.. an angry kitten that's been soaked in glitter. What really made everything better was that Kaleb had walked into the kitchen to stand behind Lucy, his hair was so sparkly. I lost it again and had to lean into Vander to keep myself up on my seat.

"Vander what did you do to my hair and why can't I get it off" I actually fell off the chair this time, I landed on my backside and couldn't catch my breath long enough to get back into the chair.

"Why does every one assume it was me?" He morphed his face into an innocent look and not a single person bought it. I slapped a hand over my mouth and tried to control my breathing which was harder then it looked.

"Oh man, you seriously can't get it out?" Lucy looked angry and whether it was over the glitter or something else I didn't know.

"come on Luce, lets go get that glitter off your face" I was still snickering, but I was able to get up off the floor and grabbed Lucy's hand to lead her to a bathroom. We were just walking out of the doorway when I heard the question I'd been waiting for;

"So you and Lucy huh?" I peeked over at the blonde woman beside me and saw her face had turned a very bright red.

"It's okay Luce, he's an attractive man, seriously if I wasn't..." I paused and redirected the sentence.

"You like him?" it was a simple question, and it sent the talking over to her.

"Yeah, I really do. He's been so good to me since I got here, always being so patient and kind and he didn't push me into doing things before I was ready. I love him, it's like I've found the second half to my soul"

"Well damn, that's some seriously cute shit Luce" I grinned and wrapped an arm around her shoulder. I wanted something like that, but at the same time I didn't.

"He asked me to promise with him last night" She almost whispered and I stopped in my tracks to stare at her.

"No he did not" I was so stunned

"He did" She had a massive smile on her face and I couldn't help but copy it

"No freaking way, I'm so happy for you Luce!" I wrapped my arms around her waist and spun us around.

"Don't tell anyone yet, we're keeping it quiet until everyone is back in their respective homes, it's just a lot to deal with at once"

"Of course Luce, it's not mine to share, but I'll be stupidly happy for you even if you wait to tell the family" I grinned at her again and we continued walking to the bathroom.

"What about you and Van, when is that date miss Asher?" She had looped her arm through mine and was leaning her glittery head on my shoulder.

"I think he's waiting for the warrant to be repealed, but we're spending more time together, even more then we did before." I sighed and rested my head on hers.

"I like him a lot Luce, I have for a very long time. But I also know that he is most definitely NOT a one person man. I don't have an issue with him sleeping with other people, really I don't. I just want to know why he wants me when he could have literally anyone out there." We had reached the bathroom and I reached to lock the door, the room was steamy and I was hoping a soak in the bath with Lucy would be good for my slightly addled brain.

"How are you okay with him sleeping with other people Ash? I wouldn't be okay if I knew Kaleb was sleeping with other people" I slid Vander's shirt off and slid into the small pool of steaming water.

"I know I'm not ready to be getting intimate, I have too many things in my past to deal with to be having sexual relations with anyone. I know Vander is a highly sexual man, like, I've never met anyone with as high of a sex drive. Of course I wouldn't keep that from him just because I have issues. So long as if we're in a relationship in the future, he keeps clean and there are no pregnancies I'd be okay with it." I saw Lucy shake her head, I honestly didn't expect anyone to understand, it was a different way of looking at my situation. I knew that I didn't want to keep Van locked up, he was a gorgeous sexually healthy man, why shouldn't he have sex.

Honestly, we weren't even in a relationship, I didn't even think he wanted to be in one. It was literally one date that he asked for. I shouldn't even be thinking this, I knew that he wouldn't date me. I was pretty sure that I was incapable of being comfortable enough to have sex. My therapist was helping, but it was going to be a very long time until I was able. I sighed and flicked some water at my friend.

"You want some help with the glitter?" I shuffled my way back to her side and held up a loofah.

"Yeah, please" I grabbed some fruity soap and started wiping the loofah in circles on her shoulders and back.

"Thanks Ash" I smiled and patted her head

"You're welcome Luce"


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: I promise the date will be the next chapter! Thank you Desna, I got super inspired after our conversation and decided to throw another chapter on before the date.. OK Desna owns the Pradesh family, HM owns the canon characters.**

* * *

I sat, wrapped in a fluffy black towel, staring at the man that had appeared shortly after Lucy had left the bathroom. I had figured that he may be listening and I was not embarrassed about anything I had said, but I was a smidgen upset that maybe he had taken things the wrong way. If someone I was interested in had come up to me and said that I could go have sex with anyone except them, because they thought they were broken, that I wouldn't want to be intimate with them. I would be upset.

"What did you mean Red"

I sighed and grabbed the shirt from the counter, how was I going to explain this without sounding like an idiot.

"Van, you know that I can't have sex yet, I'm so terrified of that kind of intimacy and I can't" I swallowed the lump in my throat "I can't ask you to not be the sexually active person you are, it's literally part of who you are" This wasn't coming out right...

"Van, I want you to be happy, and maybe being happy involves me or maybe it doesn't, but I don't want to hold you back from having that kind of pleasure, because it won't involve me yet" He was looking at me funny, his head was slightly cocked to the side and his lips were quirked, almost like he was trying not to laugh at me. I huffed out a small breath and gave him a look.

"Why are you looking at me like that"

"You're an idiot, you know that Red" I shot him a glare through a mirror and started brushing my hair.

"You say that you can't be intimate but I can see so much just begging to be brought out of you" He had stepped up behind me and kissed the back of my neck. I sucked in a breath and my hand paused

"I-I can't, I know you Vander and no matter how comfortable you try and make me it's going to take a long time -" my breathing hitched, his lips were awfully distracting on my neck.

"- Van I really do want you to be happy, and whatever choices are made between us I'll still be your friend first and foremost" the chuckle against my shoulder gave me pause, was I just rambling on about this? Honestly maybe I was confused.

"Do you really think I would have asked you on a date if I wasn't serious about you?" he nipped a spot and kept up the kisses that made my mind goo.

"I knew that you weren't comfortable with sex, and I was so willing to wait for you, but I have a better idea" It was like the entire world came to a pause at his words, I spun to face him and raised an eyebrow in question.

"And uh.. what's this plan?" He had a fantastic smirk up one side of his mouth and his eyes were lit by some sort of mischief.

"I'm going to show you, but not the way you think" He brought his hand up to the back of my head and pulled me towards him, my hands moved to his shoulders to steady myself and then he was kissing me.

I nearly melted into a puddle of Asher goo on the spot, I sighed against his lips and lifted my hands to tangle in his mass of dark hair. I had wanted to kiss this man for months, it was finally happening. I fisted my hand a little tighter in his hair and kept his head close to mine. I let my tongue run along his bottom lip and almost laughed when he mimicked me seconds later. He pulled back and we both tried to catch our breath, this was the best kind of out of breath.

I looked up at his face and he was still giving me that stupid smirk.

"How are you going to show me? By kissing me breathless? I think it's working" I chuckled and he pressed his lips against mine again.

"No, we're going to go on our date tonight. After it goes well, which I know it will, I'll explain." I nodded and stepped back

"so, what happened with the family, did Kaleb get the glitter issue sorted? Did you take the fall for me" I teased

"No, I dropped out of there when Dad started going into an interrogation about Kaleb and Lucy and came to find you" I gave him a grin and grabbed his hand

"Lets go find me something to wear other then a towel" I pulled him towards my room

"You could always wear my shirt again, it barely covers your ass" I rolled my eyes and chucked said shirt at his head.

"You act like it's a bad thing, you have a great ass" I punched his chest and skipped out of his reach when he went to grab at me.

"so what are we doing tonight?" I turned to face him as we walked and swatted at his hands as he went to grab the towel.

"It's a surprise, but I promise it's going to be fun"

"It's always fun when we go out, isn't it. Well, fun is relative, we almost got arrested last time we went out" He grinned and I gave him a smirk and opened my door.

"What should I be wearing for this date? Is this a skirt type of thing, or are pants okay" He flopped down onto my bed and I started rummaging through my closet.

"It's going to be a pants type date" I nodded and threw on a flouncy dress for now.

"I think," I grabbed both sides of his face "That you should tell me what we're doing"

"Nah, it's more fun this way" I leaned in close so we were nose to nose and put on my best sad eyes

"Pretty please Shadow Man"

"You have to stop doing that" I faltered and pulled back a bit.

"Doing what"

"You keep calling me that, and I just want to kiss you every time" His hands shot up and he pulled me back and pressed his lips against mine. He wasn't a gentle kisser, he was passion and fire wrapped up with the most wonderfully sinful lips. I couldn't help but kiss him back, and I knew that I was in so much trouble if simple kisses made me weak in the knees. I pulled back and gave him a crooked grin,

"Want to go see Kaleb suffer with his disco hair?" He grinned back and pulled me into a tight hug, I felt us drop into a void and then we were surrounded by voices arguing again.

"What do you mean it won't come out"

"Exactly what I said, it won't come out. Van used super glue or something"

"I'm going to kill that little shit, I have a meeting with the Knights later today, this has to come out" I could feel Vander snickering against my hair. I pulled out of his arms and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"thanks for not ratting me out"

"I'm still debating it Red" I stuck my tongue out and spun to go get into the debate.

"Well Kaleb, have you tried oil?" his head turned to see both of us back in the room.

"Vander you shit, get this out of my hair"

"No can do, I didn't put it in" My hands halted in Kaleb's hair and I shot a warning glance at the smug looking man.

"no need to lie Van, we know you did" I shot him a wink

"Oh no, I'm not letting this get pinned on me alone. Asher was the one who did it all, I just gave her the idea" My eyes narrowed, what an absolute shit.

"Yeah right Van, we all know she wouldn't do that" I started cheering internally, yes! Keep thinking I'm innocent.

"No I'm serious -"

"Van, no need to sound so defensive, it's okay if you don't want to take credit for this, it is a little...flamboyant for your tastes" I gave him a half smirk

"Flam – Flamboyant! I could have done this just fine thank you" I dropped my hands from Kaleb's hair and watched him dig the hole.

"There's nothing wrong with being flamboyant Van dear, you're just usually up to better pranks. This was just a little tame for you, are you sure you're okay?" I had to keep Kaleb's magic up front in my mind, or this would all fall apart.

"You are a devious little monster Asher" I shot him another wink and went back to trying to help Kaleb.

"I would never do such a thing Van, I knew Kaleb had a meeting this afternoon, it's about the warrant being dropped after all" I heard snickering and turned to catch Cobra's eyes, I raised an eyebrow.

"Kaleb, Gajeel may have found something to help, he's in our bathroom. Just be quiet going through the room, Kastor is sleeping" The guild master gave a nod and I detangled my hands from his hair.

I watched Kaleb walk out of the room muttering to himself and I cracked when he turned a corner in the hallway. I started laughing and the look on Vander's face just made it better.

"I'm sorry, I had to" He shot me a dirty look

"You're devious, did you seriously know he had a meeting today?" I nodded

"Yeah, he told me yesterday that they were finalizing the release of the warrant for my head"

"And you did it anyways?" He raised his eyebrows and I shot him a bright smile.

"Of course, he just needed a little bit more shine" I laughed at the look on Cobra's face

"If you ever do that shit to me or Gaj, I will poison you." I rolled my eyes at the toxic little dragon

"I am not little" he grumped, I pressed my lips together to hold in the giggles, he was pouting.

"Of course not oh great and sparkly poison dragon" His chest puffed a little and I rolled my eyes again.

Of course the dragon in him preened at being complimented, what weird animals they were. Did they have hoards? I'd read somewhere that dragons collected hoards to make their mates happy.

"Yeah we have 'em"

"What's in yours"

"Wouldn't you like to know"

"Well yeah, that's why I was wondering"

"I'm not telling you -"

"He has a bunch of Iron, some gems and shiny rocks, but mostly Iron and soft blankets" Cobra leveled a deadly glare at Vander.

"It's adorable, him and Gaj have a little nest in there, big 'ol cuddle pile spot" I giggled and patted Cobra's arm.

"I'm glad you love my brother so much, and I'm so happy that your little nest has gotten bigger" I gave him a genuine smile and he gave me a curt nod in return, and I knew that was all I was getting right now.

"Come on Van, I'm hungry again" I pulled him away to the kitchen.


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: THE DATE! It's not super detailed, but I'm a dork and this sounds like a perfect date to me :p**

* * *

I hated putting on tight pants, it was always such a fight and these leather ones were always such a pain to get over my hips. Wearing leather pants though, always made my butt look good, and it gave me the final touches on my outfit. I had left my hair to curl down my back, I didn't wear any makeup save for some eyeliner, and the leather pants complimented my wine red blouse which sat under an oversized leather jacket. I was pretty happy with my outfit, I was comfortable and could easily move if he had planned that kind of date.

A knock made my hands pause and my eyes shot to the door leading outside. What time was it!? I spun to look at the clock and my eyes went wide. I grabbed my jacket and shoved my wallet and comm lacrima into the pockets before chucking it over my shoulders and opening the sliding door.

"you look so fucking sexy Red" I grinned and gave him a once over and decided that I had worn the right thing, he was wearing something similar, but he had donned a tight black button up instead of a blouse.

"You look pretty good yourself Van" I took his proffered hand and he pulled me close and I felt us drop into a Void. I closed my eyes and pressed my face against his chest, even with my jacket it was cold and the whispers always bothered me.

I felt warm air brush past my cheek and I opened my eyes to see we were on an outcropping sort of island on the Sea, not like the islands that travelled with the current, but one that stayed where it was. There was a blanket on the ground and a basket and I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"This is awfully romantic Vander Pradesh, who are you?" I teased and he ruffled my hair

"I can be romantic, I just choose not to, but this isn't one of those times. Come on Red, lets have some food" I nodded at him and we sat to have the sandwiches from the basket. The spiced rum was more his style and I took a small tumbler gratefully.

"So, what is it we're doing exactly?" I looked around expectantly for some sort of hint.

"I told you it's a secret, nosy little thing aren't you" He pulled a plate with fresh fruit and some of Mr. Elan's dipping sauce out of the seemingly never ending basket. I bounced up and snagged the plate from his hands, I loved Mr. Elan's fruit sauce. I took a slice of kiwi with sauce and took a big bite and moaned at the taste.

"Well, if anything that noise was worth the whole date" I rolled my eyes at him and offered him some of the mango with the sauce on it.

"It's so good though, worth the moans" strawberries were next and I was just so happy with the fruit I missed movement in the water to the side of us.

"Asher" I looked up with full cheeks and gave a sheepish smile before chewing and swallowing.

"Yeah" He just pointed out to one of the small islands floating near me and my breath stopped in my chest, there were little foxes running around the now slightly glowing island. I stood quickly and walked straight into the water to get a closer look.

"Red, your boots – well, there goes the idea of keeping dry" I heard him enter the water behind me and I barely spared him a glance as I quietly slid into the water and started to move towards the little island.

"They're beautiful Van" I whispered as I watched them jumping around and playing. I pulled up so my elbows could rest on the woven grass and I had a huge smile on my face. I must have made a noise because one of the little kits looked over to us and tilted it's head before slowly making its way over to us. I just about hyperventilated as the cute little slightly red coloured fuzzball came over to me and sniffed my hair. I slowly, really really slowly, lifted my hand so the little baby could smell me and when it butted it's nose against my palm I reached my fingers out to stroke gently over it's fur.

* * *

I was honestly just glowing with happiness, I had got to spend time with my favourite animal which is so rare with where I lived in Bosco, I had figured out that he had taken us to the south east of the country. I made it back to the picnic spot before he did and when he got fully out of the water I tackled into him and pressed my lips to his with as much emotion as I could muster in one kiss.

His hands slid under my thighs to hold me up and I moved mine to slip into his hair and pull his mouth tighter against mine. I kissed him until I was breathless again and I pulled back and gave him my biggest and brightest smile.

"You are amazing Shadow Man"

He pressed his lips firmly against mine again and I smiled into the kiss. I knew that this man wasn't romantic, but this was as damn close as he would admit to getting. It was romantic enough for me, I didn't need flowers and chocolates, sandwiches and rum before seeing my favourite animal was way more then enough.

"It's not over Red, we just need to move to the next spot" I hopped off of him and grabbed his hand, looking up at him expectantly.

"Ready?" I nodded and he pulled me tight against his chest before I felt the cold swirl around us. We came back up to noise, and I looked around to see us at some sort of street festival. There were people in all sorts of colours and the world was lit up with small lights going above the stalls, I could hear music being played somewhere close and laughter ringing around us. I grinned up at him, I knew exactly what he was doing, we were going to dance.

He grabbed my hand and tugged me to follow him through the crowd of happy people, we made it to the middle of a small dancing area and he grabbed my hips and we started moving to the music. I'd always loved how this man danced, he was so fluid and made anyone he danced with look great. I liked having his hands on my hips and let him lead me into a slow close dance. I started to feel the music and wrapped my arms around his neck, stepping as close as I could into him and moving my body with his.

"Where are we" I whispered

"Pelerno is having a festival for a region of Enca, they have the best music" and he was right, the music picked up and he grabbed my hands and spun me out of his arms and back, his thigh had come between both of mine and we swayed back and forth, my hands exploring the expanse of his back and sides and his mostly against my neck and lower back, half dipping me with the music.

We spent the better part of two hours dancing, and it had worked my body into a tight hum of desire, and he knew that, but he never made a move on me to help. I think he knew that I would panic and stop it and that's what stopped him. He had led us over to a stall that was selling some really cold cocktails and I was chewing on some ice from mine when he leaned into my neck and gave me a kiss before whispering in my ear.

"I know how hot you are Asher" He nipped my ear and I moaned softly "I know that if I tried to help you would stop me, but know that whenever you are ready, I am here" I nodded slightly and he dropped his mouth to suck slightly on a spot behind my ear and my head tilted for him.

"I wish I -" I started but his hand came up and his thumb brushed against my lips

"No, you are amazing just the way you are, lets work on this together, yeah?" he gently turned my head to face him and I surged forwards to press my lips hard against his, his hands slid down my sides to grip my upper thighs and he pulled me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips. Gods this man could kiss. I ran my tongue over his bottom lip and his came out to meet mine, and I rolled my body against his before just forgetting everything around me and letting this kiss devour me.

It could have started raining fire and I wouldn't have noticed, all I could fell was him against me, he tasted like the dark fruity drink he had gotten, and I loved how cold his breath was against my skin. I felt something solid against my back and jerked back out of the kiss, it was a wall, I had no idea we had moved, let alone dropped into a Void to get back home. His mouth had not stopped when I had moved, it had just moved down to my neck and that was just sending electricity down my spine. I pulled his face back up to mine and let myself be absorbed by him again. I pulled back again and tried to catch my breath.

"Just this?" I whispered and he stopped for a second to shoot me a smirk

"This is more then enough Red"

* * *

I was warm, and it wasn't like a good blanket in a cold room kind of warm. I was too hot to be alone in a bed. I cracked my eyes open and looked up at the gorgeous man that had wrapped me up like a teddy bear again. I really liked him, he was funny and had this devious streak and was a snuggle bug, at least with me.

"Why are we moving, it's early" I really loved his morning voice, all raspy with sleep.

"It's -" I turned my head to check the clock on his night stand "It's 11:30 we have to get up" He groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

"I've been up for ages, I'm just comfy" I rolled my eyes and started trailing my fingers over the winged serpents over the side of his body.

"But Van, I'm hungry" I heard a muffled laugh and he shifted to lay on top of me.

"Nope, you're trapped" I frowned and licked the expanse of chest that he had put in my face.

"Not stuck, you're just weighing me down" I brought his magic forward and dropped down only to reappear beside the bed. I ruffled his hair when he cursed me for leaving the bed and started rummaging for a t-shirt to put on.

"I'm going to grab some clean clothes from my room, want to go to breakfast with me?" I pulled the large shirt on over my head and leaned against the dresser. He hadn't moved from his spot, head still buried in the pillow. I smiled and grabbed my clothes from yesterday before slipping out the door and down to my room.

I needed a shower, I could feel the sweat on my skin from the dancing and I needed to not be sticky, I threw my clothes in a pile on the bathroom floor and hopped in the shower. I lathered up my hair and closed my eyes at the sweet smelling shampoo, I let the hot water pour over my head and shoulders and I started thinking.

I knew who Vander was, he was bold and brash and perverted, but all through yesterday night he never went further then I could handle and I was just so happy he was being patient with me. I had liked him for so long and I wanted to get better so I could be the kind of person he needed, physically and emotionally. I was sure that I was addicted to his kisses already and it kind of scared me. He had shown me again and again that he was a good man, a little twisted and dark, but that was part of the draw. I could make jokes about things that shouldn't be joked about and he would understand and would come back with a witty retort and it would send us into a twisted conversation.

I needed to make another appointment with my therapist, Dr. Guhl was amazing and I could tell that with time she could help me organize my thoughts and help me deal with everything that had happened. She was one of the main counsellors that the guild used for people dealing with trauma and I could tell why, she hadn't once since we had started seeing each other made to talk about things that had happened unless I brought it up. I really liked that she waited for me to start talking about it, she would hint that was where she wanted to go with the session, but let me get there in my own time.

I soaped up my body and let the foam slide down the drain, I smelled much better now, and I conditioned my hair, stepping back under the spray of water and rested my hands against the cool tile wall. I had to talk to Kaleb, see how the meeting went, but that was for after food, I could bring Van some food if he was still asleep, but he probably would already be down in the kitchen, he moved fast.

I grabbed a towel and moved to grab a pair of yoga pants and the t-shirt I'd stolen from Van. I was going to be comfortable today, I had some work to do for the guild and had to start planning this clinic idea that I'd brought up. I attacked my hair with the towel and let it flow down my back to dry, it was still early enough in the day that the heat wouldn't bother me with my hair down.

"Hurry up Red, I'm hungry!" I heard Van outside my door and I made a face.

"Says the man who probably just rolled out of bed" I opened the door to a showered Van, his hair was still damp and resting around his shoulders. I smiled and he grabbed my hand, pulling me down to the kitchen.

We were a little late for breakfast, but lunch was nearly done so I grabbed one of the cookies from a plate on the counter and stuffed it in my mouth.

"I have to go find Kaleb, we have to talk about the warrant" Vander nodded at me, he was staying here, he had coffee and cookies. I grabbed another cookie for the walk and went to find the tall mind bender mage.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Woah so many chapters. Honestly don't know where this is coming from but here you go. Desna owns the Pradesh family, HM owns the canon characters.**

* * *

"Come in Asher" I swear he had as good of senses as the dragon slayers, I didn't even get a chance to knock. I pushed the door open and walked over to the desk. He was engrossed in the lacrima tablet that was almost permanently attached to his hands, so I took a seat to wait until he was done.

"I'm not always on it, but I do run a very large guild. That usually requires a lot of time and energy" He set the tablet down and leaned back in his chair. I sat forward and my hands gripped the arms of the chair until I'm sure my knuckles turned white.

"Congratulations Asher Redfox, you're a free woman once again" He gave me a bright smile and I jumped out of my chair to rush and tackle him in a huge hug. I knew I had tears streaming down my cheeks but I really didn't care.

"Thank you Kaleb, Thank you thank you thank you."

"It's okay Asher, I'd do anything to help" his hand came up to the back of my head and he started to smooth my hair gently. He just held me until I'd stopped blubbering all over his nice clean clothes and I was once again stupefied with how nice every single person in this family was.

It took a while to get my eyes to stop leaking everywhere, but I finally got my feet back under myself and leaned back against the desk.

"So, I have a question about the Clinic" I wiped my eyes and nodded for him to continue

"It's been about a year since you came into your power, well we found someone around that same time, just after you finished training with Bixlow actually" I nodded at him, he stood and walked to a cupboard and grabbed a bag.

"I have some things here that will help you start the clinic; something to keep patient records in, a lacrima tablet like mine programmed for a medical clinic, two different comm lacrima, and a key to the space the clinic will be in." I took the bag that he had offered me and set it gently down on the desk.

"I don't understand, you're talking like this is going to be permanent, Cristoff said he could only do a couple of days a month" Kaleb knew that, he was there when we spoke about it the first time.

"I know, but Kaleb isn't the only healer we have. The woman we found, her name is Rory, Bixlow is with her right now but he has to go back to Fiore tomorrow and I was wondering if you could help with some of her recovery" I nodded

"But I don't understand, you found her...found her where? What kind of recovery are we talking about?"

"Rory has been living alone on a small island on the grass sea since she was 4, she is highly intelligent for someone who could only count to ten when they met her. She has taken to the library here at the estate and is usually hiding away in there" I sat there stunned for a moment, a child was left alone to grow up in isolation, how could any parent do that.

"it's not that they wanted to Asher, they had no choice. They had given her to her sister to take away from a battle between clans but her sister left her in a safe spot and didn't come back. Both of her parents have been confirmed dead and her sister was never found" I frowned, that was an awful thing for a child to go through. Of course I would help her.

"Is she in the library now?" I lifted my eyes from the ground and stood,

"No, she's with Bixlow out in the front of the house, he's helping her learn to walk still. She's gotten a lot better, but she still needs some help from time to time" I nodded and grabbed the bag from the desk. I walked all the way to the door before turning around.

"Thank you Kaleb, for absolutely everything" I gave him a toothy grin and ran to my room to drop off the bag so it was safe.

* * *

They hadn't noticed me watching from the front porch, and that was probably a good thing. I could see the way Bixlow looked at this woman and I knew I did not want to interrupt. He had almost a glow just being near her and I'd never seen the smile on his face before, his tongue was _inside_ his mouth!

"You know this is kind of creepy right" a voice whispered into my ear and I shrieked and spun with my fist first and I hit nothing. I took a step backwards and straight into a firm chest, I lifted my eyes to find mischievous deep red ones.

"You absolute ass!" I stepped away from Vander, who was now smirking at me.

"You scared the shit out of me Van" I pressed my hand to my chest, my heart was absolutely racing.

"I'm only a little bit sorry" He took a step towards me and I took a step back

"Only a little bit? That doesn't seem good enough to me" He advanced again and I matched in stepping away.

"Not good enough, now that's sad" He took another step and when I took mine, my back hit the door. He stepped up so his body was just shy of touching mine and I lifted my head to see his face.

"What now Shadow Man, you've got me backed up against a wall here" I grinned up at him and he lifted his hands to rest on either side of my head. My heart rate hadn't slowed at all, but I don't think it was from the scare. I swallowed thickly and moved my hands to rest against his chest.

"Now, Red" his smirk grew just a little "I'm going to steal a kiss" He bent and pressed his lips against mine. His hands came to hold the side of my neck and my hip, and mine went up his chest to tangle in his hair. I can understand why people always use the word melting to describe some kinds of kisses, the heat that his lips shoot through my body make me want to just melt right into him.

I wrapped his hair around my hands and pulled him closer to me, I needed to feel him against me and he obliged. His body weight against me shot another bolt of heat down my spine. I moaned softly when his teeth slid off of my bottom lip and -

Click

-And then we were falling. I landed with a grunt onto my back and when Vander fell on top of me and I let out a wheeze. There was a lot of laughter, I knew that Van was hard pressed to get distracted, but apparently I was something that could occupy his mind. The leather clad man rolled off of me and helped me to sit up.

"You good?" I gave him a goofy grin

"I just got the breath kissed out of me, course I'm good"

"Shittiest brother ever" Vander turned his head and I followed his gaze to Bixlow and the woman, Rory, standing a few feet away from us. Well, Rory was standing, Bixlow was doubled over cackling.

"Bix seriously? It was just getting good!" I whined but shot Van a look.

"You were the ones making out against the front door" I rolled my eyes and stood up off the ground. I decided to ignore the cackling man for the moment and focus on Vander.

"So, was that visit just for pleasure, or was there something you needed to tell me?"

"Ahh, yeah. Actually I'm heading out for that mission in an hour and thought I'd come say bye." I grinned and pressed a quick kiss to his lips.

"Stay safe, okay? I want to take you on a date when you get back, so come back in one piece." He nodded and stole another kiss before disappearing.

I turned to the finally calmed down Bixlow and the woman standing next to him. I walked the few steps towards them and stuck my hand out to her.

"Hi Rory, my name's Asher" She looked at Bix, who nodded and then shook my hand.

"Hi Asher"

"So, Kaleb talked to me about coming to meet you. I heard Bixy is going back to Fiore for a while and you could use some company." I gave her a grin, which she returned.

"Do you like to read? They have a wonderful library here, and Bixlow said that I could spend as much time in there as I wanted so long as I go to all of my appointments" She absolutely lit up when she started talking about the library, her eyes got a spark to them.

"Of course, I love reading. I'd love to come with you some time soon if that's okay" She nodded enthusiastically.

"I actually have a session with my Sudepah in ten minutes, so I have to go, but I'll be in the library most of tomorrow" She gave a quick hug to Bixlow and sped down the hall. I looked over at Bix, who was watching her go down the hall.

"you've got it bad Bixy" I teased and he just sighed.

"Yeah, I do" I paused and gaped at him. He didn't even deny it. He spun to face me and a genuine smile lit up his face.

"It's her eyes Ash, they're just so expressive. She's so genuine and brutally honest with everything, she never had anyone to teach her differently and it's so refreshing. I love that she is so enamored with books already and that she's just trying so hard" I smiled at the tall man.

"Oh Bix" I sighed and wrapped my arms around him.

"I'm heading home tomorrow Red, if you could spend some time with her in the library that would be great, she's pretty upset I'm leaving, even if she won't tell me." I nodded at him and grabbed his hand.

"I think you deserve some of those chocolate cinnamon cookies Mr. Elan makes" He pulled his hand out of mine and spun to face me.

"Race ya" and he was gone down the hallway before I could even think.

"You shit! You got a head start!" I huffed and started running after him.


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: Desna owns the Pradesh's and HM owns the canon characters**

* * *

Lucy was quickly becoming one of my favourite people. She had this brightness that just shone out of her, she was kind and caring, she went out of her way to make sure you were okay and would lecture you for doing stupid things. I loved that she could go from goofing off to dead serious in a split second. You could almost feel the love that she radiated, and she was honestly one of my best friends.

Rory was another one of those people that I put into the best friend category. I'd only known her for a few weeks but it was almost an instantaneous friendship. She had this deep passion for helping people, but she was so shy that she only did it from behind the scenes. She was soft spoken and gentle, she was firm in her want to never hurt anyone again and that made her one of the gentlest souls I'd ever encountered.

I say all of these good things about my best friends because I really need to remind myself that the beasts sitting across the table from me are actually good, decent people.

"We could put garlic in their shampoo and glue in their conditioner"

"Maybe oil in their conditioner"

"We could put hard candy behind the shower heads"

I coughed to try and get them to stop, not that it worked, but I tried.

"What about making caramel apples with onions"

"Toothpaste as a replacement for those little sandwich cookies"

I rolled my eyes and sat back in my chair. It was like they were just taking these out of a book. I paused and looked over at Rory and sure enough there a book was, she had her finger pointing to one of the ideas and was showing Lucy.

"I'm partial to glitter and glue" I mentioned offhandedly

Lucy's head snapped up and my eyes went wide. Shit, she didn't know it was me, everyone thought it was Vander still. Clearly I was not thinking before speaking.

"He wasn't lying, it was you!" I gave her my best 'innocent' smile.

"You have no proof" I jumped out of my seat and backed up at the scary look on her face.

"What are you guys talking about?" Rory pitched in

"I was with Kaleb in his room a couple of weeks ago and we both woke up covered in glitter. Everyone thought it was Vander, but he insisted that Asher was the one who did it" I lifted my shoulders and grinned at her

"I didn't know you'd be there, that was honestly just an unfortunate circumstance"

"I had to call Cancer out to get everything out of his hair before his meeting, it was all over the bed and we're still finding that sparkly bullshit all over the room"

"I really didn't know you'd be in there, that was a right shock, didn't think you had it in you" I stuck my tongue out at her

"What, because I can't get a man?" She teased back

"Nah, because I thought you were into Dragon Slayers" She blanched and made a disgusted face

"Eew, they're all like my brothers. Don't get me wrong, they're all attractive, but just no."

We burst into laughter at the look on her face and we settled back at the little table in the library. I had work to do before I could get the clinic set up, Rory was studying and Lucy was just keeping us company.

"Hey Ror?" I stilled my fingers over the lacrima tablet and looked up at her.

"Yeah"

"Are you interested in working with me on something? It was brought up before I even met you and I want to know your opinion on it"

"What is it?"

"I'm planning a clinic for people that can't afford to go and see a healer. I'd originally planned for a couple days a month with Cris, but Kaleb mentioned that you have healing magic"

She looked like she was lost in thought, so I went back to typing on the tablet. It was nearly ten minutes later that she answered me.

"I'd love to" I shot her a huge smile and made a mental note to get her a tablet of her own.

"I'll keep you in the loop then"

* * *

I had finally done the prep for the clinic. I had contacted clients from my shop to let them know about what we were doing and most had wanted to get onto the list for the opening day. I'd spoken to one of the doctors at the hospital in town, and she sent me to someone in an office to talk to. We had spoken four or five times and had come up with a list of people that could do with at least a check up from a mage healer. Some of the cases I'd seen were going to be terminal if they weren't dealt with and I knew that I would be sending them to Cris, not that I didn't trust Rory with them, I just knew Cris's magic a lot better and knew that he could do a lot.

"Asher can you watch Kastor tonight?" I slowly lifted my eyes to meet with my brothers.

"I can, but it'll cost you" He had come in my 'office' which was really just a corner of the library I'd commandeered.

"cost me what" He shot me a hesitant look and I gave him a smirk.

"can you bring me home some of those energy drinks?" I stuck my bottom lip out and he laughed at me.

"Of course" I gave him a bright smile and went right back to typing.

"I'll drop him off with you around 5, sound good?" I grunted in affirmation and he chuckled at me before I heard him walking away.

I now knew why Kaleb always had this thing attached to his hands, there was just something so simple about being able to hit buttons and know things were getting done. It could do so much and I was sure that he had made things run smoother at the guild when he had gotten his.

"It really was easier when I got mine, I could go out of the office and still get my work done." I jumped at the voice near me and looked up to see Kaleb in the seat Gajeel had just vacated.

"He left over two hours ago Asher, maybe you need a break" I blinked at him owlishly. I hadn't been working for two hours, had I?

"Come on, lets go grab you some lunch. I have to talk to you about how the clinic plans are coming" I nodded and let him lead me to the kitchen. When was the last time I ate? I'd been pretty stationary for a while now.

"When _was_ the last time you ate?" I looked up at Kaleb and shrugged my shoulders.

"Gods above" he muttered and resumed the walk to the kitchen. I followed him, not really thinking about it, my brain was kind of fuzzy. I snapped out of my zoning out when I felt hands push me down into a seat.

"Eat" I looked up at his lavender eyes and then down to the plate with veggies and a sandwich on it. I grabbed a carrot and bit into it.

"So the pre planning is going well, I have nearly 60 clients for the first two days, I have their files in the system and they have all filled out patient questionnaire things, it's a solid 30 minutes per appointment and the customers are on a 'pay what you can' for their first visit and then after it's going to be a set price of about 1000 jewels per appointment. It's really cheap, so anyone can find help"

"We can talk after you eat, one bite is not going to appease me" I grumped at him and took a bite of the sandwich.

"Asher, I know this is important to you but you really have to watch that you eat and sleep properly. You are no good to anyone if you get sick from neglecting yourself" I rolled my eyes and took another bite.

"I'm serious Asher, you totally zoned out after I came to see you, you are going to collapse if you don't start taking better care of yourself" I nodded to appease the man, but I knew that I was made of tougher stuff, I could handle a couple of days with little sleep and a few with no food. I was still drinking water so I wouldn't get dehydrated.

"Look Kaleb, I appreciate the concern but I'm really okay. It's just a few days without food and very little sleep, I'm fine, really"

"Fine, but I will be sending food up to the library at every meal if you're not going to be at the table with the rest of us" I nodded, grabbed a handful of the cut veggies and stood.

"I have some more work to do before I watch Kas tonight, so I'll see you later" I shot him a smile, brought my empty plate to the sink and rushed back to the library.

* * *

Maybe I was more tired then I thought. I started pacing the room with Kastor in my arms, still rocking the screaming baby. Exhaustion was finally hitting me and I just needed the baby to calm down so I could put him to bed.

"my wonderful little nephew, please stop screaming" I whispered desperately. He didn't listen, just kept screaming. I took a deep breath and started listing things in my head that could cause all the noise. He had a clean diaper on him, he had been fed a bottle with hemlock in it (much to my distaste), he had me holding him. Sure I wasn't one of his dads, but I thought I did pretty well. His face was flushed and he had drool all down his face and little fat neck. It hit me at that moment what it might be and I gently lifted his lip to see a tooth trying to poke itself out of his gums. I sighed and started the trek to the kitchen. I knew exactly what to do for that.

Cobra and Gajeel were expecting this and had gotten those teething rings that you freeze. I grabbed him one and started rubbing it gently against his bright red gums.

"Ssh, ssh Kas, it's okay love" I cooed at the slowly quieting mini human, "See, that's so much better now isn't it" I kept the soft bouncing step going while I circled the kitchen and after six or seven rounds he finally calmed down enough to fall asleep. I took a deep breath and started the walk back to the boys room.

Kastor went down like a little angel after that, teething ring still in his clenched fist. I smiled down at his cute little tuft of maroon hair and ran my fingers through the super soft fluff.

"Thanks sis" a sleepy voice sounded from behind me and I threw a tired smile over my shoulder

"Your energy drinks are in the fridge in the kitchen" I nodded and patted both men on the shoulder.

"I'm going to bed guys, he's teething and it's making him cranky" they nodded at me and I retreated to my room.

I flopped face down on the bed and let out a groan, maybe I should take tomorrow off to rest. Kaleb may have been right, I wasn't feeling so hot. I tugged one of the throw blankets over my body and pulled a pillow down from my pile at the head of my bed. And I was asleep so fast I didn't even notice the shadows swirling at the end of my bed.


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N:** **Desna owns the Pradesh family, HM owns the canon characters.**

 **what am I even supposed to put in these authors notes.. like, I have no life so I write too much? I got stupidly happy watching a cheesy romantic music video and wrote three chapters? I don't know.**

* * *

There was something poking my cheek and it needed to not be. I turned and buried my face further into the pillow and let out a very loud groan.

"Stooooop"

The answering chuckle made me turn my head, I knew that voice. I peeked through my eye lashes and was met with beautiful, laughing wine red eyes. I gave him a sleepy smile and curled up against his chest.

"When'd you get back" he smelled so good, like soap and spices with a hint of sweet alcohol on his breath.

"Last night Red, I missed you by probably a minute." I groaned and tugged him closer against me.

"What time is it" I was starting to get comfortable again and could easily fall back to sleep.

"It's six, I came to get you for dinner" My eyes shot wide and I pulled back to sit up.

"Dinner? What do you mean dinner? There is no way I slept that long" I swung my legs out of bed and grabbed my robe to wrap around me.

"It's dinner Red, we're having Minstrellian food" I yawned and padded over to where he had sat up on the edge of the bed.

"Lets go handsome, I'm starving" I pulled him up and we trekked to the kitchen.

The table was loud with laughter and conversations and I loved it, there was always something going on in this house. I grabbed one of the empty chairs and started piling veggies and chicken onto my plate, it smelled like home. We'd missed the before's and the polenta but chicken and veggies sounded amazing. Mr. Elan always made the best food.

"Asher, I'm so glad you're awake" Lucy exclaimed and I shot her a smile,

"Apparently I needed some sleep" I shot a look at the man sitting next to her and sent him a thank you, non-verbally, and he nodded his head slightly in my direction.

"So, I hear that the clinic is ready to get up and running soon" I pulled the fork from my mouth and nodded

"She's been working for weeks on getting everything ready, since Bix left actually" I caught Rory's hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Ah, that's all well and good, but there has to be something else we can talk about" Topic changes were always good.

"Has anyone noticed that the shower in the second floor bath house makes you sticky?" I pressed my lips together and shot a look at Lucy and Rory and we all started laughing.

* * *

"I just forgot, it's not like you always remember to eat when you're working"

"no, I don't. But I've never gotten to the edge of making myself sick from working too hard with no sleep or food" I frowned and moved from his arms.

"Okay, but it was just a few days, I'm not going to die from missing a few meals"

"That's not the point and you know it" I ran my hands over my face and sighed

"Why are you making such a big deal over this" He stood from his leaning position against the armchair and came to stand right in front of me.

"Because I care, you're this amazing little monster and I don't want to see you sick or hurt" I opened my mouth to respond but he held up his hand and I paused. "I need to know you'll not push yourself that hard, you need to eat three times a day and get at least 6 hours of sleep"

"what are you, my father? You can't make a bunch of rules for me Vander I'm not a child" He leaned in and rested his hands on both sides of my hips, I could feel his breath against my neck and I actually felt a shiver roll up my back.

"I know you're not a child, but you like that I make the rules" I swallowed the lump in my throat and pushed against his chest, but he didn't move.

"that is not the point, rules come with punishments and I will not be treated like a misbehaving kid" I pushed against his chest again and he relented, taking a step away from me.

"That is exactly the point, rules come with rewards and I have a few that you'll like" He had this wicked grin on his face and I begrudgingly nodded my head.

"This is not me giving in, this is me being curious" I grumped and he laughed.

"Of course Red, just curious" He stepped back to me and nipped my bottom lip, quickly soothing it with his own. Seriously body melting kisses.

We ended up on the bed, me in my underwear again, I had no shame in my body, I knew I was built well and had nice skin. When it had come up the first time I was nervous. I knew he was a good man, and that he would never do anything I didn't want, but my mind had flashing lights and warning bells that it was going to happen again. I had voiced my concerns quietly and he had taken it slow, ran his hands over the 'safe' areas, soft kisses and caresses, never crossing any lines. I had gotten it in my head (finally) that it was okay to be nearly naked with him, so I was.

* * *

"can you stay still for like, ten seconds" I whined

"Nope, have a reputation to live up to" His fingers danced over my sides and I squirmed away

"reputation for what, annoying me?" I pinched at the underside of his arm

"Ouch woman, that's playing dirty" I grinned and wrapped my arms around him. Cuddly Vander was one of my favourite kinds of Vander, but he just would not stay still tonight.

"Okay, what's wrong" I threw a leg over both of his and straddled his thighs.

"Nothing, you're making something out of nothing" I rolled my eyes and rested my hands on his abdomen.

"Shadow Man, just tell me. Is it about the mission? Do you have to leave again soon?" an emotion I didn't quite catch flew across his face and I knew exactly what was going on.

"You have to leave again, don't you"

"I was told there was a date to be had, but they're telling me I have to leave tomorrow" I gave him my biggest, toothiest grin and jumped off of the bed to grab one of the flowy dresses from the chair I'd thrown them on.

"Lets go then" I grabbed both of his hands and started trying to tug him to the doors that led to outside.

"Right now Red? it's 2 in the morning" I gave him another grin and he finally got up off the bed

"lets go, lets go" we ran down the little hill to the beach and I just paused at the shore. The foliage on the sea was just glowing, the moon was high and I could't wait to get in.

I started pulling off my dress and slipped out of my bra, I shot Vander a smirk and started to walk into the warm water. I had gotten just about to my chest before I turned around, and with some maneuvering, I threw my panties onto the beach.

"are you coming in, or are you just going to watch" I got a predatory smirk before he disappeared into a swirl of shadows. I bit my lip and waited for him to surface and scare the shit out of me, and waited...and waited. I sighed and started to swim myself out to one of the little islands that were floating by.

I felt something grab my ankle, and I had a split second to draw in a breath before I was pulled under the water. I looked around for the shadowy sneak and saw nothing. He was playing a game. I kicked myself back up to the surface and pushed the hair out of my mouth.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are" I started swimming around the island, keeping my eyes down so I could see him coming.

"You're so bad at this Red" I looked up at the voice, he was on the little island and that delicious V that sat between his hips was on full display. I might have skipped right over the more intimate parts, I needed some semblance of being collected. I may not have sex with anyone, but looking was a whole other story. I was a red blooded female and Vander was an absolutely delicious sight to behold.

"I'm not bad at this, you're a cheater" He shot me a grin and canon-balled right in front of me, sending a wave of water right into my face. I wiped my eyes and looked around for him, but he was gone again. I cursed at him out loud and pulled myself up onto the edge of the island.

"Still bad at this" His voice sounded right beside my ear and he nipped at my neck before pushing me in. I stayed under the surface and tried to make a plan, I couldn't beat him at his own game, but... nope, I got nothing. I grabbed some of the grass from the island and started to make my way back up. I broke the surface to a laughing Vander and even if I was a little peeved I'd lost, I loved his laugh, it made my loss a little easier to bare.

"Not bad for a date on the fly" I swam a little further away from the island, back towards the shore.

"just glad I got to spend some time with you before I leave" I smiled and swam up behind him

"How long are you gone this time?" I started massaging his shoulders, I knew they wouldn't be too tense, the massage attendants at the bath houses he frequented are phenomenal.

"They seem to think it'll be a couple of months. I'm going undercover this time." I nodded and slid my hands into his wet hair and started massaging his scalp.

"can't tell me what though, right?" I rested my chin on his shoulder and pressed a soft kiss against his neck.

"No, orders are orders" He sighed and leaned his head against mine "Dad has a way to get in contact with me if there's an emergency" I nodded and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"you don't have to be celibate on this trip" I muttered and he spun around so quickly I was pushed back a bit by the mini waves his body made.

"I told you that I was okay with being patient, why don't you get that" I drew my brows together and reached to rest my palms on his cheeks.

"I know, but I'm okay with you getting pleasure somewhere else while I can't give that to you" I sent him a soft smile "We aren't even together Van, it's just an amazing idea we're playing around with right now. Just stay clean and please don't get anyone pregnant" The frown on his face was kind of disconcerting.

"You're seriously okay with that?" I grinned at him and pulled him in for a quick kiss

"Of course I am, I wouldn't have brought it up if I wasn't. Besides, I want you to be focused on this mission, and sex makes you focus very well" I teased and he pulled me back in for a scorching kiss.

When we pulled apart he grabbed my hands from his face and pulled me closer,

"I want it to be more" I tilted my head back to look up at him. His hands found my hips and he started rubbing small circles with his thumbs. I got an idea suddenly and my grin grew.

"Bix told me about one of the customs in Fiore, they have all sorts of labels on their relationships, none are as binding as here is, but what if we used one of their terms until we go on some more dates"

"What's that?"

"be my boyfriend" It came out way faster then I wanted and he snorted, which sent my face aflame

"I can do that" I pulled my hands from his and pulled him in closer for a kiss

"So you need to stay safe on this mission, and then we can have another proper date, and not skinny dipping at 3 in the morning"

"I promise, we'll go do something fun"


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: WELL! this is a shorter chapter, but I have the next already started. Desna owns the Pradesh family, HM owns canon characters.**

* * *

I had woken up alone the next morning and I knew that Van had gone for his mission. I heaved a sigh and rolled out of bed. I had to go into the guild today to figure out the layout for the clinic, Rory and Cristoff were coming with me and Kaleb was going to be stopping by after lunch.

I hopped in the shower and rinsed the grass off of my feet, which now that I think about it should have been done last night, but that is neither here nor there. Once I smelled good again I paused at my closet and stared really hard at the clothes there. Vander must be rubbing off on me, I grabbed my sole pair of leather pants and one of my deep green tunics. Leather. I plastered a goofy smile on my face when I thought about the Shadowquip mage, we talked a lot yesterday and it was seriously needed.

I nearly skipped my way down to the kitchen and grabbed my morning coffee. I took a sip and let out a content sigh. I seriously needed this today and Mr. Elan made the best macchiatos. I headed to the library to grab everything I needed from my makeshift desk and headed back to drop my cup off. Cristoff and Rory were talking idly at the table and I grinned and flopped down in the seat next to my silver haired friend.

"Ready to go?" I got two nods and we both latched onto Cris's sides. I loved his teleportation, the Lunar Shift was the smoothest kind of teleporting that I'd tried and it always left a minty smell in the air.

"Kaleb said we have an old room off of the main hall, it's got the runes up to make it silent and it has a separate door that leads outside so people don't have to come in through all the people." Rory nodded at me and moved to start looking around the somewhat spacious area. We spoke about adding in some small rooms at the back to create privacy for more intimate ailments, and making sure the waiting area was going to be spacious enough. It was going to be simple, but effective, and it would help a lot of people. I was beyond excited to see this work.

We had plans drawn and things were almost ready to start before Kaleb even got down to us. He seemed happy today and it made things just go so much smoother, his jokes were always welcome, unless he was picking on me, but today he was picking at Cris and Rory.

* * *

Two months into running the clinic and everything was going smoothly. I'd not expected the construction to only take three weeks, but I guess I forgot there were all sorts of mages. It was perfect, the curtained off doctors areas had runes up to keep things private, and the back rooms were perfect for cases that needed it.

It had been three months since we'd walked into this room and I was just so proud of everything and every one involved. Cris spent some of his free time down here just helping and Rory was a natural for helping people. I spent most of my time organizing the charts and getting patients settled into the sectioned off rooms. I could do more to help, but I was perfectly content.

I'd continued with Dr. Guhl and was at a good place with progressing, she thought it may be a good idea to bring a Sudepah in, maybe a woman so I was more comfortable. I was stupidly nervous about it, but I had to try, I could always say no and it would all stop. I wanted to talk to Vander about it honestly, but I hadn't heard from him since the day he left. I was worried, I knew that he was one of the best at what he did but the worry was still there. There was always the constant missing him too, that was always a drag.

"Hey, can you grab the paperwork for the patient in room 6" I hummed and went to grab the folder.

"Hey Ror?" I called "I'm going to head out, are you going to be okay alone?" She grunted and I knew that was a sort of yes. I stacked the folders on my desk for tomorrow morning and left through the side door.

I'd not been paying much attention to my shop lately, I was just so busy with the clinic. I was so glad I'd found Nathan, he had basically been running the shop; he'd hired someone to work weekends and he was an absolute sweetheart. Colin was Nathan's little brother and had a really similar disposition, I knew easily that I could trust the both of them.

I pulled the door open and inhaled the sweet smell of herbs. I really loved the clinic, but I missed working here.

"Hey, welcome to Mortar and Pestle – OH hey boss!" I grinned at the happy man and sauntered behind the counter.

"How're things going here? Sorry I've not visited in a while, we started a clinic at the guild" Nathan nodded and finished packaging an order before standing up and wrapping me in a hug.

"I'm so glad you're doing well, I've heard great things about the clinic!"

"It's going really well, we have a lot of people that really needed this. Chronic conditions that could have been fixed ages ago, and now they can afford it. It really makes me happy" I walked towards the safe and unlocked it. I needed to grab some venom for Cobra, he'd been a huge help the other day and I needed to give him something.

"Hey, we had someone come in yesterday, looked official, and he left a letter for you" I raised an eyebrow and grabbed the envelope.

"Thanks Nate, you can close early" I turned the envelope in my hands and waited until he had vacated the shop before locking up and heading to my apartment. I slipped my nails under the flap and slid it open, I had a feeling of dread in the pit of my stomach and I wasn't sure I wanted to read this letter. I took a deep breath and unfolded the paper, a small photograph slipped out and hit the floor, I'd grab that after.

 ** _'Asher Foxdale,_**

 ** _It has come to my attention that you still have your head. The king in Pergrande may have repealed the warrant, that does not mean that I will abide. I will see your head cleaved from your shoulders._**

 ** _Included is what happens when you decide to hide from me._**

 ** _Enjoy your freedom'_**

I frowned at the letter and bent to pick the photo off of the floor. I flipped it over and felt my stomach turn, my eyes started burning and I slowly sank to the floor. There, lying in a pool of what I assumed was his own blood, was my father, sans head.


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Well, I got chapter 20 done tonight so I figured I'd post 19, insomnia is my friend.**

 **Desna owns the Pradesh family, HM owns the canon characters**

* * *

It seems that my automatic response to me finding out traumatic things is to hide. It had been three days since I'd gotten the letter and the only time I'd moved was from the floor to the bed. I'd spent the first day sobbing, this was not a great way to find out your dad died, and it felt like my heart was being ripped out of my chest.

I knew that Cris and Rory had come looking for me the morning after, but I had thrown up the privacy runes around my apartment and ignored them. My comm had been going off a lot, but it was still in my bag next to the door. I had lost the last part of my family, they were gone. I felt like my chest was empty and everything hurt, I hadn't even gotten to see him after his cruise. He had been so happy to be home and had wanted me to come and visit and I hadn't, and gods above did I regret that now.

There was a hammering on the door, not the first time it had happened. I squeezed my eyes shut and rolled to my other side, I didn't want to hear the condolences or the freaking out at the threat. I just wanted to be alone to grieve my dad.

"Asher Redfox, you open this door right now goddamnit" Gajeel's angry voice was on the other side of the metal and I ignored it, like I'd ignored every one else.

"I will break this door down" He threatened and somewhere near half a minute later I felt the runes collapse and heard the cracking of my doorframe. I just couldn't muster up the energy to care though.

"What the actual fuck Ash, why are you locking yourself in here" I felt more tears rolling down my cheeks, not that that was new. I heard him sniff and pause in his walking.

"Why are ya crying" The bed dipped and I pulled the blanket closer to my chest, the movement crinkled the photo that was still gripped in my fist. The pain shot through my chest again and fresh tears started forming in my eyes.

"please talk to me" I felt his hand grab my shoulder and I let out a sob before turning and throwing myself at him. He let me bawl against his chest, he just sat there and ran his hand over my hair.

* * *

I spent the rest of the day curled up in Gajeel's lap, he never asked me to tell him what was wrong, he just sat there and held me. I didn't realize that I had needed this, but some of the ache in my chest had gone away.

I squeezed him and got up off his lap, I walked over to the letter that was laying on the floor and brought it back for him to read. I curled up against the headboard while he read the short letter.

"Who the hell sent this" He looked at me and I shrugged, I took a deep breath and handed him the photo that hadn't left my hand. His face didn't give anything away, but I saw the muscles along his jaw clench.

"who is this" He held the photo back out to me,

"My dad" I whispered and his face lost all colour.

"Are you sure?" He looked back down at the photo, I knew what he was thinking, how could I tell if there was no head, it could be literally anyone.

"The tattoo on the arm, it's the date they got me and the date mum died"

"Jesus Ash" He exhaled and I let out a sob and crawled back to curl into his side and he wrapped an arm around me.

"We have to get you somewhere safe" I lifted my head and shot him a glare

"That is exactly why they killed my dad Gajeel! I will not hide if it means people die" I pushed away from him

"No, you need to get to safety, this is serious shit" I shook my head

"You don't understand, I will not be responsible for anyone else dying" I turned to my closet and started throwing things into my duffel bag.

"What are you going to do then" I grabbed the letter and photo off of the bed,

"I'm leaving" He frowned

"No you're not, you need to go to Kaleb, hell, any of the Pradesh family. They can help deal with this"

"No. No, I'm going to Fiore to find my dad and I'm going to bury him properly. He's going to be next to my mom where he belongs. Then I'm going to find whoever sent this letter. " I emptied the box of pads that I'd refilled with money into the bag and threw my coat on.

"I'm not letting you leave Ash, this is idiotic" He stood and went to grab me and I shoved against his chest.

"If you're going to be like that, you can stay the hell away from me" I slid my arms into the handles and stepped away from the now angry looking dragon slayer. He went to grab at my arms again and I shot out his reach again.

"NO GAJ!" I screamed "I'm leaving, you go and look after your baby and live a wonderful life" I gave him a sad smile and his frown grew

"You're making it sound like you're not coming back" I met his eyes and whispered a sorry before dropping into a shadow and flitting away.

* * *

TIMESKIP

* * *

Fairy Tail had taken over looking into my dads murder, the knights had found traces of magic at the site and had given it to them. I sighed and watched Laxus working on the paperwork for the case, he ran a hand down his face and groaned. I stepped out of the shadow I was hiding in and cleared my throat.

"Was expecting you" He didn't even look up from the paper and I frowned.

"Who called?" He put his pen down and leaned back in his chair.

"Your brother, Arman, Bix, Kaleb and Lucy all called me together. You can't just disappear like that and expect nobody to worry" I walked over to a chair and fell into it, I was so tired.

"It wasn't like I planned on my father being killed, I had shit falling into place back home and everything was going really well. I didn't ask for this to happen"

"I know, I know. But making a plan would have been a good idea before leaving Gajeel standing in your apartment thinking you were walking to your death" I rolled my eyes and pulled the letter and photo from my pocket and threw it onto his desk.

His eyes widened slightly when he looked at the photo and it gave me some sick sense of accomplishment. I didn't know why I felt that way, but gods it felt good.

"This was what was sent to you" He indicated the letter and I nodded

"I'm here to bring my father back to Minstrel to bury him with my mom" Laxus nodded and stood to call someone into the room.

"Freed, can you take Asher to the morgue, tell them that we're releasing the body to her for burial" I stood and bowed slightly at Freed and he led me out of the room.

The walk to the morgue was silent, I guess Freed didn't feel the need to fill the space with meaningless chatter, and I appreciated that. The pain was back in my chest and my throat felt tight. I needed to do this, I needed to bring my dad home. It wasn't a long walk until we were outside of the short building.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Freed spoke quietly and I shook my head

"No, I have to do this alone" He nodded and opened the door for me. I took a deep breath and walked up to the desk.

"I'm here to collect the remains of my father"

* * *

I watched his casket get loaded onto the boat from beside Laxus, he had his arm around my shoulders and I was kind of okay with the comfort. I took a shaky breath and leaned into his side, it had been a long time since I'd seen the stoic man, and I'd missed the comfortable silence I could have with him. He squeezed my arm and I looked up at him

"You need to get on board, boat leaves in 20 minutes" I nodded and gave him a quick hug before making a backpack out of my duffel again. I shot him a tense smile and went to hand my ticket to the collector.

It was going to be several days before we docked on the coast and then several more with a lacrima truck, but I was going to make it to Capresa. I was shown to my bunk room and nodded at the other occupants before crawling into one of the hammocks.

Nothing happened on the boat, or while I was driving to the capital. I was home now, the house I'd grown up in, that was still in my name, welcomed me back like my mothers arms. I spent most of the first night crying, but come morning I was composed and made the phone calls that were needed. My father's plot would be dug by the next day.

I tipped the bottle back and swallowed a mouthful of the clear liquid. The back porch had a great view, and it was the perfect place to have my own little funeral for my dad. I was sure I looked crazy, talking to myself like there was an actual conversation going on. Though I guess you could blame it on the one and almost half bottles of liquor I'd drank. It was always my dad's favourite, really expensive kind made from some fancy plant that only grows in one place in Midi. He had stashed several bottles here when we had taken a trip there over ten years ago, so I figured now was a good time to crack some open.

I knew that this wasn't healthy, drowning my problems in alcohol and running away? Yeah, not the best coping mechanism. Like I'd told Laxus, things had been going so well, it had been peaceful and wonderful and I had been successful. I'd laughed and joked and I was so happy. The other shoe has to drop at some point right?

I buried my father in the spot right next to my mother. I sat and sobbed over the freshly turned earth for hours. At some point I'd made it back to my house and gotten back into the stash under the stairs. I woke up the next morning was hateful for a lot of reasons, but the hangover was the least awful, but I had work to do and I could mourn when it was done. I pulled out my comm and called Arman,

"Asher!" He sounded relieved and it made the pit in my gut twist

"Arman, I'm just calling to let you know I'm okay"

"Where are you Asher, do you want someone to come be with you?" I smiled at the lacrima, of course he would think I needed comfort first, he was such a good man.

"No thank you, I have things under control here. I have a question though" I paused "Is Vander back? Has he checked in lately?"

"He's still undercover, but he called several days ago. I didn't tell him what had happened, I figured that was for you to do"

"Thank you Arman, that means a lot. Next time you hear from him, tell him I miss him?"

"Of course dear, are you sure you don't want someone to come? I could take an airship and be there in two days" I choked on a sob and let out a wet laugh.

"No, I'm really fine Arman, you stay there. I have to go, thank you" I hung up before he could say anything and I clutched at my chest. If this didn't work that whole family could be in danger and I could not let that happen.

I woke up to a knock on the door, which was odd. I rubbed at my eyes and trudged to the door, throwing it open. There was nobody there and I sighed and went to close it when I looked down, there, on the stoop was another envelope, I bent to pick it up and slammed the door shut behind me.

I sliced it open with my fingernail and pulled the paper out, no photograph fell out this time and I was kind of glad for that.

The letter was just an address, an address in Capresa, and a time. I wasn't honestly surprised, they probably had kept tabs on me since I'd survived the attack at the bunker. I walked over to the desk and grabbed a pad of paper and a pen. I had some letters to write, just in case.


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Well here's chapter 20! I know I kind of rush the dramatic scenes, but I just can't make them more then one chapter, it kills me a little bit.**

 **Desna owns the Pradesh family, HM owns the canon characters**

* * *

The building that the address led me to was... such a cliche. It was dark and dreary and had this weird smell emanating from somewhere, all in all it made me want to laugh. I was sure I'd read about some villains lair that looked way to similar to the one here.

I didn't bother knocking on the remnants of the door, I kind of just assumed that I was welcome into the sad excuse for a lair. The inside was just as bad as the outside, there were decaying tapestries hanging from the stained walls and the smell was just worse inside. I scrunched my face up at the smell, gods it was like mould mixed with sewage, how could anyone be in here for any length of time.

"Miss Redfox" I turned to the voice and raised an eyebrow

"Princess Kurino, a pleasure" I bowed slightly

"I see you got the letters" I rolled my eyes

"You knew I would, how long have you been keeping tabs on me"

"Since you massacred those people in Rommel, I had plans with Dr. Plamen you see. You sent that right into the toilet didn't you" I scoffed and shrugged

"Not like I meant to kill them, not that it was a loss on the Doctors part, enough talk though. I'm here, do it" I stood straight and scanned the small group of men and women behind the princess.

"Do what dear" She laughed and started walking towards me "Do you think I'm going to kill you?"

This woman had seriously got the deranged psychopath look down to an art, honestly she looked like she had lost her sanity. One of the men following behind her started walking forwards with cuffs attached to a chain and I smirked.

"Torture then? How creative of you" I held my wrists out to them and tried my magic, but it wouldn't come. Magic cancelling then, okay, I can deal with some torture, probably not but I was not going to give up now, and I refused to break for this, lives were in danger if I fled.

"Take her to the room off my chambers" She turned and walked away without another look and I took a deep breath. Well, let's see what will happen with this.

I was pulled down a hallway that progressively got more and more tidy and clean, the smell was barely noticeable down here and I was kind of thankful for that. The room I was led into was opulent, kind of garish and ostentatious but nice. The side door led to a room that was a lot less...nice. There were some bizarre medieval looking devices and several cages that had people in them, the large wooden X and that looked like a bed frame were a little disconcerting. I was brought to the big wooden X and I was strapped facing the wood, I swallowed the growing dread in my throat and set my face.

If I let her do this, whatever it was she wanted to do, they would all be safe. I could hear the man who had brought me speaking quietly to someone I couldn't see or hear, his voice sounded oddly familiar to me and I just couldn't place it. I dropped my head to rest at the joint of the wood and tried to calm myself to pull any magic I could out.

"It's useless you know, those cuffs could contain a dragon slayer" I lifted my eyes to two men, the taller of the two had near black blue hair and green eyes, the longer I looked at him the more I seemed to think I knew him.

"Who are you" I looked at the second man, his dark grey eyes didn't look familiar at all.

"I can't tell you that" I frowned and dropped my head back down.

"Well, that's great, you can go now" I heard a chuckle and my eyes went wide and my head snapped up

"Van" I whispered and the devious smirk that formed on the strange face gave me all the answers I needed. This must be the mission, he had said he was going undercover. Why was he undercover with the princess.

"the princess? Seriously? You told me it wouldn't be dangerous" The other man rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"And you believed him? Jesus, are you sure this one is smart" He reached up and lifted my face to look at his.I shot a glare at the shorter man

"Watch your fucking mouth boy, I'm in a particularly murderous mood today" I sneered and he laughed at me, releasing my face and letting it drop back down.

"You picked a feisty one Van, still not smart though, you're strapped down to that" he inclined his head to the X and I tugged on my restraints.

"You think I can't get out of these? Just wait" I turned back to Vander "Can you make him stop talking, he's getting on my -" I paused and my eyes went wide, I could feel it, my magic was pulsing in my chest like it did before I killed Plamen. I let out a laugh and sagged against the restraints.

"I have a plan"

* * *

The two spies left shortly after Kurino stalked into the room, it was just her too. I held my face as straight as I could. The cold steel against the skin of my back and the tearing of fabric unnerved me, but I had a plan, I just needed to be patient. When the first sting of the whip was brought down onto my bare skin I lost my breath, but remained silent.

It took four hits from that god awful whip before I couldn't keep the screaming in anymore, I wasn't a god, being whipped hurt.

"What do you want" I cried out

"To see you in pain" She sounded gleeful and I fucking hated her even more in that moment. I pulled hard at the restraints and her laughter rang out around the room.

"You can't get out of those, they've held Cristoff and Kaleb, there is no way they would break for you"

I didn't bother responding, I could hear her say something and then heard footsteps walking away.

"You were raped in Minstrel, weren't you" I stilled and closed my eyes, I couldn't respond, I needed to keep composure.

"It was your biological father too, he told me about it you know" I clenched my jaw and tried to keep things under control, I could feel the rage building harder in my chest. I felt hands on my hips and I flinched away from them.

"I've heard that you haven't shared pleasure with anyone since, not a single person. You lived with the Pradesh family and you haven't taken advantage of that? What a pity" Fingers were dipping under the tops of my pants and my throat started constricting. What did Paige say, I needed to remember what she told me.

"I could change that"

"You could go fuck yourself, what the hell kind of Boscan are you" I spat "Rape is a death sentence in Bosco"

"Not in my Bosco" her fingers moved from my hips and I felt nails dig into the whip marks on my back. The scream that her doing that caused felt like it ripped through my entire being.

"You should stop making me angry Kurino"

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut" Her fingers dug back into my skin and I let the throbbing in my chest build into the fire that I hated.

"Last warning" I whispered and she started laughing again. I closed my eyes,

"I warned you" I let the fire explode, the cuffs on my wrists shattered and the red pulse shot out of my chest. I could hear screaming and then a dull thud, the fingers that had dug into my back were gone and it had gone silent.

I wasn't even upset this time, I just sagged in my bindings and rested my head on the wood. The boys would be here soon and I could go lie down, I was exhausted. I didn't think the princess had any magic, so what had my magic taken, I didn't feel like I was energized like last time. I heard the door click open and heard two sets of footsteps.

"Fuck" I'm assuming Vander, started running towards me and I felt hands undoing the straps on my wrists. I had to grab onto the wood to keep from falling backwards when I was released, I was surprisingly weaker then I thought I would be.

"Take it easy Red, it's going to be okay" Van's voice whispered next to my ear and I turned my head to the side and gave him a tired smile.

"We have to get you seen, this is bad" I nodded my head and when he took an arm to help me stand I used the other to keep the last scraps of my shirt from falling to the floor.

"I told you it would work" I whispered

"I knew it would, I didn't want to go with it because you would be hurt and I was fucking right." I sighed through my nose

"And I told you that I knew what I was getting into. Who's the other guy by the way" my eyes shifted to the man carrying the husk of human that used to be Kurino.

"Presca, my partner" I nodded

"What magic do you use" It had to have come from somewhere, maybe him.

"Energy magic" I let out a humorless chuckle and shook my head

"Well, that explains why I'm so fucking tired" Presca shot me a look

"You touched my face" Vander made an 'oh' noise "My magic uses skin contact to mimic magic, can I assume your magic can work on inanimate objects too?" He nodded and I copied him.

"That's how the cuffs shattered then. Can we move a little faster, I'm falling asleep standing" I got two nods and felt arms I'd learned to love wrap around me to rest on my hips.

"This is going to hurt a lot more then normal" I nodded and buried my face into his chest. The cold swirled around me and it felt like someone had put ice and salt onto my back, it burned and froze and I felt that the screams from it were justified.

"Cris" Vander's voice called out and I heard someone drop something glass and slowly stepped away from his chest.

"what the fuck happened" I flinched away from the cool magic and Cris frowned at me.

"I have to heal you Asher" I shook my head and spun so my back was away from him.

"let my back warm up first, void jumping was a frozen hell" I shivered

"You have a fuck ton of explaining to do Ash" I made a face and turned to face my tall and pierced brother.

"I'm alive?" He had a seriously angry look on his face and I grinned up at him.

"Hey, I'm fine, a little cut up, and shaken, but fine" He didn't say anything, just turned and walked out of the room and I winced, that was not going to be a fun conversation.

* * *

"Done, there shouldn't be scars, just some tenderness for a few days" I nodded and slid the loose tank top over my head.

"Thanks Cris" I gently lowered myself down onto the pillows face first.

"You know that we're only mad because we care" I looked up at him

"We were so worried when Gajeel came barging in here yelling about how you disappeared. We had people looking everywhere trying to find you before you left the country. Hell, we told Laxus to call the second you got there"

"I am sorry that you got worried, I didn't... I couldn't risk anyone else dying" My voice was thick and my throat felt tight.

"I get that, I really do. But talking to us is always an option, you didn't have to do this alone" He left with a soft click of the door and I felt my eyes stinging.

"He's right you know" I closed my eyes at that voice, I wasn't sure if he was going to be mad or upset or finally decide that I wasn't worth his time so I stayed silent.

"I'm mad, I'm so furious at you for running straight at the danger with no back up" He sounded like he was as mad as he was saying.

"Did you ever think of how we would feel if you died? Did you even think about me before you ran right into her trap?"

"I fucked up okay, I didn't think of anyone, I was so angry and hurt and I just wanted to die okay? Is that what you wanted to hear? I didn't care if I died, I was so sick of everything that I didn't care if I lived through whatever she had planned" The room rang with silence and I buried my face further into my pillow. The bed dipped and a hand started moving over my hair.

"I don't want to know what this world would be like without you" That just made me sob harder.

So we sat, me buried face first into pillows and Vander sitting at my side petting my hair.

* * *

I sipped at the water bottle in my hand and watched Nathan helping customers and smiling and doing such an amazing job. I figured out three days ago what I needed to do to help me deal with everything that had happened. I needed a change.

"Nathan, can you come here for a sec?" He finished up with the customer and walked to me, wiping his hands on his little apron.

"What's up Boss?" I gave him a smile and handed him the keys, they sat in his palm and he just stared at them.

"I already have keys though" I patted his forearm

"I'm giving you the store, I need a change and you are doing such a good job here that I trust you with it" His face was priceless, there was shock and happiness and he just looked like a kid that had been given candy.

"Are you serious?" I nodded and he scooped me up in a hug and spun me around, laughing.

"I'll keep it perfect!" He ran over to his brother and started talking wildly, with hand gestures and everything. I grabbed the last bag from my apartment and walked out of the store.

"Hey Red, ready to go?" I smiled at the voice that appeared at my side

"Yeah Shadow man, I'm ready to go" He grabbed me around my hips and tugged me close, I looked up at him with a questioning look and he pressed his lips to mine and I felt us drop into a void.

LBLBLBLBLB


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: I don't even know, thanks for all the love humans!**

 **Desna owns the Pradesh family, HM owns the canon characters**

* * *

"Are you sure about giving up your shop?" Vander had asked me that same question at least ten times already today and it kept getting funnier and funnier. He was worried I wasn't taking the time to think things through and wanted me to wait. I didn't need to wait though, I knew what I wanted in my life and right now that was to focus on me, and maybe him...sometimes.

"Yes Van, Nathan is competent and I know he will take care of the regulars. I need this time for me, I have so much to work on and I need the time to work on me." He nodded and grabbed another box from the pile.

"I have my first meeting with the Sudepah order tomorrow" I tried to be casual about it, but it came out a little shaky.

"You'll do great Red, they can take things slowly and will make sure you're comfortable" I nodded, we had discussed in length my anxiety over the sessions I was to be getting. He had offered to come with me because I was comfortable with him, and I told him that I wanted to see how things went at first before I either agreed or disagreed.

"I know, I just." I sighed and tossed some of the newspaper into the trash box "What if I have a panic attack in the middle of things and I explode, it could happen you know, spontaneous human combustion" I nodded sagely and he laughed

"I don't think you'll have to worry about that, if it's that big of a deal we can get some of the calming draught from Cris" I'd been taking a dose of that nightly since I'd gotten back from minstrel, I'd woken up screaming and it took a lot to calm me down.

"I already have some of it, and the woman I spoke to when I made the appointment said to try the first session with none, and if it's a little too much to use a quarter dose the next meeting." He nodded and moved to stand in front of me

"It'll be okay Red" I wrapped my arms around his chest and inhaled the leather of his jerkin.

"Thanks" He always paused the joking and mayhem making when it came to this subject and I was kind of grateful for that.

"Want to order food in or do you want to go out" I looked at the sea of boxes and cringed

"Order in, I have a lot of unpacking to do" He nodded and grabbed the next box. I'd had enough in my savings to buy a condo in a semi fancy building, it had good security at least. Vander had made sure that my building was safe, and if something happened his building was a block away.

"It's a great condo though, look at the kitchen Van! It has marble counters, and there is a hot tub on the deck!" I loved that part.

"Yes Red, I was here when you got the tour" He teased and I threw a wad of paper at his head.

"I'm just.. ready for this new chapter. You know?" I threw him a smile.

* * *

I exhaled deeply through my nose and slowly sank to the floor in my living room. I'd done it, I had my first Sudepah session that wasn't just talking. It had taken six or seven sessions for me to even be comfortable with her touching me in 'safe' spots and today was the first where the touching was more...sexual, I was so goddamn proud of myself today. My chest was warm and I had a huge smile on my face. Paige had said it would feel like this, that I would have this sense of accomplishment and I did, it was taking time, but things were slowly getting back to where they had been before the Kurino incident. I was honestly just trying to forget that.

"Hey Red, I brought you a coffee" I lifted my head from my knees and gave him as big of a smile as I could.

"What's that look for" He raised an eyebrow and I slowly stood and wrapped my arms around his chest.

"I'm making actual progress Van, it's something I can feel now" his arms wound round my waist and he rested his chin on my head.

"So how was the session?" I pulled back and grabbed the cup of heaven.

"It was...great" I had a goofy smile on my face and Vander reached over to cup my chin and lifted my head to look at me.

"You had an orgasm, didn't you" I could feel the red covering my skin and I tried to pull my chin out of his grip.

"It is nothing to be ashamed of Red, it's a good thing, it's progress, like you said" He pressed a quick kiss to my lips.

"I have to go, Dad said the meetings for the disbandment of the Steel Council are this afternoon and he wants me to be there." I nodded and moved to the fridge. I grabbed the two containers with lunch in them and put them into a bag.

"I made you and Arman lunch. He told me about the meeting and I thought having a filling lunch would be good" He grabbed the bag and gave me a breath stealing kiss.

"Thanks Red, I'll come by when I'm done?" I nodded and watched him disappear in a swirl of shadows.

* * *

I stretched out on the lounge and groaned when my back popped in the most satisfying way. It was three days until New Years and I was not prepared in the slightest. That did not mean that I was getting out of this chair. I pulled my mom blanket tighter around me and let my mind wander back to the past few months.

The Steel Council was disbanded and the Bloodhunters were all free. Presca and Vander threw a huge party at the guild for that...well Vander did and Presca just showed up. It was a fantastic party too, I had even gotten the swarms to back off of Van for a few dances.

I had been brought to see King Altiene after the incident with his late daughter. If Vander and Presca hadn't gotten viable proof I probably would have been executed for killing the crown princess. It had taken so long since the attack at the bunker because there was no proof it was her, other then the word of a woman that had recently had a warrant out for her head. I had apologized to the King and we had spoken several times since. His son was now the crown prince and he was such a mild person, I knew that he would be good for Bosco, he listened to people and took time to make decisions.

The clinic was going amazingly, we had enough revenue to hire a front desk person, which is why I could take this time off in the first place. Rory was busy all the time, and she loved it. Her and Bixlow had recently gotten promised, and we both had cried happy tears over that.

I had been seeing my Sudepah for several months now, and was honestly a lot more comfortable with sexual things. I would still sometimes freak out and have a panic attack, but I could touch and be touched. The last six or seven sessions I'd had, she had brought in another Sudepah, and we worked on touching between a male and female. I had a more intimate gift for Vander for the new year. I knew it was time for at least something, and he had been so patient with me.

He'd been good about finding pleasure somewhere else too, he was stupidly open about what he did, and had asked me to watch once or twice a week. Honestly it was kind of a turn on watching, he spent more time watching me then focusing on his partner, not that they didn't enjoy themselves. He had limited the intimacies with his partners, there was no kissing, or cuddling or... anything that he would do with me all the time. It made me feel stupidly happy that he was still putting so much into me. So now that I was finally mentally ready to share at least an aspect of pleasure with him, I was going to do everything in my power to make him feel as good as he made me feel just by being patient and slowly working with me.

I flopped from the couch to the floor and groaned when my face hit the carpet. I didn't want to move, I had to go out and get the last two gifts on my list. I had found some at least decent gifts for everyone that was going to be at the family party before the big bash at the guild. I had taken a small trip to my house in Minstrel with Vander to grab several of the bottles of the Midian liquor. When in doubt, give alcohol. I just needed to pick up the Havati venom for Cobra and that key that had finally come in for Lucy. The person I was meeting with for the venom wasn't exactly...in the light side of business, so I had kept it kind of quiet.

I had an hour before I had to meet the venom guy, I should probably get dressed. I groaned and stood up, I pulled the blanket from my head and folded it up to put back on the lounge. I trudged slowly to my bedroom and threw open the closet doors dramatically. What to wear, what to wear...less effort with a dress, but those leather pants that Van had given me were tempting. I had told him that he had rubbed off on me and he took me shopping, but only for leather.

I grabbed the deep red pants and a black sweater and dragged my feet over to my bed. That soft temptress was calling me, and oh how I wanted to answer. I tossed the clothes on the bed and started pulling the pj's off, and those went on the floor for now. I yawned and stretched my arms above my head. Shower and get dressed was a lot harder then it normally was, I was so tired today.

Still hated tight pants, it was always a fight, but these pants were like a second skin but holy good gods above did they make my ass look good. The older pair I had, had nothing on these, so very very worth it though, just for the way they made Vander look at my ass when I walked in front of him. I slid the sweater on and grabbed the bag of cash for the venom and my side bag. It was a testament to how pricey the venom was that I couldn't keep the bag of cash in my purse.

It wasn't cold per se, just a little chilly. It didn't get really cold here, the Sea kept things temperate. I walked to the spot we had designated and stepped into the shadow of the building, a person just standing in an alley was kind of suspicious. It wasn't long until the man I'd met turned down to walk towards me, he had a little pouch in his hands. He stopped near my shadow and bent to 'tie his shoes' and when he put the pouch on the ground I tossed the bag of cash up and out of the shadow, and grabbed the small leather sack, and we both went our own ways.

It wasn't a horrendous way to buy things, I'd done worse... Tenebris was worse then this shady back alley transaction. I popped up out of the shadows near the mouth of the alley, the pouch safely in my purse. I had to pick up Lucy's gift and I was done, I figured that she would be happy about the key I'd found.

The dusty old antique shop I'd found the key in was slowly becoming one of my favourite places to shop, there was just so much to see. I walked up to the older woman behind the counter and gave her a big smile.

"Morning Gertie, I'm here to pick up that key?" She smiled and brought out an old bracelet box, I opened it and my grin grew at the sight of the shiny silver key. I snapped the box closed and peeked at the little case that held the keys for sale. They were all the same as last time I was in, except one. It was more shiny then the regular silver keys.

"How much for that new key" I turned to her and she gave me a knowing look.

"It's 10k Jewels" I nodded

"I'll take that one too please" My savings were dwindling, but I knew how much she had wanted that key, she talked about it a lot.

Gertie had placed it in another bracelet box and I paid the nice woman the 20k jewels I owed her.

"Have a happy new years dear" I bowed to the woman and told her the same before leaving.

* * *

The family gathering before the new year may or may not have been glitter bombed. I would know nothing about that... neither would Lucy or Rory. Well, I wouldn't say the whole family got bombed, just Vander and Bix. We left Kaleb out because we knew he had to look good for the guild tonight, but mine and Rory's men were free for the bombing.

"You and your stupid glitter" I reached up and ruffled Vander's hair so some of the glitter rained down between us.

"I have no idea what you're talking about dear" I teased and he shot me a look. I stood on my tip toes and pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"I have a surprise for you after the party at the guild" I smiled sweetly and he narrowed his eyes at me.

"Is it more glitter?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair some more

"nah, but I promise you'll like it" I turned and walked over to talk to Lucy and Kaleb.

"Kaleb, do you know how hard it is to buy gifts for you" I linked my arm with Lucy's and tugged her away from her man.

"I seem to have heard something similar earlier this evening" He shot a teasing look to Lucy and I almost gagged at the cuteness between those two. I knew I was pretty bad with being like that near Van, but it was so much worse when it wasn't me.

"Come on Luce, we have to go grab those gifts from my room" I grabbed Rory's hand and tugged her with us on the way past.

"Okay Ash, what's up. The presents are with the others" Lucy turned and faced me with her arms folded over her chest.

"Okay, I fibbed, but I just... I'm doing it tonight" We had talked about me starting things with Vander a lot, I talked to them about everything.

"You're going to give Van head?" Rory squeaked and and to hug me. I nearly fell over when Lucy joined the hug pile and just smiled at my best friends.

"Vera and Jax both said that they thought I was ready, so I figured it was a good way to start the new year."

"Okay, just make sure you're comfortable with things, he will understand if you can't continue" I nodded at Lucy and gave them both another hug.

"Sorry I pulled you both away, I just.. I'm nervous but excited and needed some girl talk" I wrapped my arms around my waist.

"Awe, you're so cute" I puffed my cheeks at Rory's teasing and stuck my tongue out.

"And you're such an adult" Lucy deadpanned

* * *

The fireworks were a beautiful way to start the new year and having Vander sitting beside me on the very tall wall surrounding the guild kind of made it that much better. I leaned my head on his shoulder and sighed, this was so much more then I thought I ever wanted.

"Hey, want to go grab some food before heading home?" He nudged me with his elbow and I grunted out a yes. I was starting to get used to the freezing of the voids, but it still spooked me when he did it so quickly. One second we were on the wall watching the sky light up and the next we're in a take away restaurant. He ordered the food and we sat and waited. He had started playing with my hand, running his fingers over the skin of my palm and the inside of my wrist, and it was making my skin tingle.

We grabbed the food and he dropped us into a void and right into his bedroom. I eyed the table and chairs a little suspiciously, but shrugged it off. This was perfect, good greasy take out and spending time with the best, most devious man in my life. He had zipped away and brought back some of that rum that we both liked so much and we'd had a few glasses of that with dinner.

We had retreated to his little deck area and were snuggled up on the giant beanbag that I had placed there forever ago. I was laying slightly on top of him, and my chin was resting on his chest so I could see him, our legs were tangled together and his hands were moving between my hips and resting on my butt.

"Hey Red?" I hummed and looked up at him, he looked...nervous.

"Yeah Shadow Man?"

"Look, I know exactly what I want for this coming year." I nodded and watched his throat bob with a swallow.

"Will you promise with me?" My breath caught in my throat and my eyes went wide

"Are- are you serious?" I whispered and he nodded at me and a huge grin broke out on my face

"Of course I will" I shuffled up and pressed my lips to his, I could feel him physically relax underneath me.

"I told you I have a surprise for you earlier" I pulled my face just slightly away from him, I took a deep breath and started moving my hands over his chest. I pressed my lips back against his harder this time and he responded whole heartedly.

"Van" I slid my hand lower on his abdomen, pausing at the tops of his leather pants "I uh.. can we try something new" I was so nervous my voice was barely audible but he heard me, I could see that.

"Anything you want Red" He pressed his lips against mine again, and I felt the silky shirt disappear, I could feel the heat of his skin and it sent a thrill down my spine.

I moved my mouth to press kisses to his jaw and down his neck, stopping to nibble on the sensitive spots behind his ear and the pulse point. I kissed my way down further and bit at his collar bone lightly and he inhaled a little sharply.

"You need to show me how to make you feel good" I murmured against his skin.


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: This is it, I've loved writing this story and I hope you liked it. I'm still working on getting better, and it'll happen with more practice. Thanks so much to Desna for letting me use her characters and answering the million questions I asked. HM owns the canon characters.**

* * *

I shifted the bundle of screaming baby in my arms and sighed, this child was giving me a headache. I started bouncing slightly as I walked and held her tighter against my chest, little Layla has been a difficult baby since day one. Rendevere was the angelic baby, but he was three now and was constantly on the move, Emily was somewhere in the middle, she had a difficult streak, but mostly when she was hungry, which was always. Lucy and Kaleb's children were adorable, but I was so glad I could give them back at the end of the night. Not that I didn't love kids, I really did, it might be a slight bit of jealousy though.

Vander had waited until I was finished with my therapy to marry me, and we spent our wedding night learning each others bodies fully. I had seriously lucked out with him, he was a shit a lot of the time, but he loved me so much, and I loved him so much it hurt. We had been married for three years now, and it was a massive change to be married. We argued a lot, and that was okay, I had problems admitting I was wrong and I liked to do difficult things by myself. I was slowly learning that I wasn't alone in life anymore and it barely happened anymore. Van had issues of his own, but we talked about everything, well mostly everything. I knew he had secrets from his old work that he just couldn't share, and that was okay. We worked around things like that and we were stupidly happy.

"Hey babe, where is Ren's weird little cup thing" I smiled at my husband and grabbed him to press a quick kiss against his lips.

"It's in the fridge with his juice already in it" He smiled at me and sauntered back out of the room.

I'm not quite sure how we ended up watching these kids tonight, Lucy had used her puppy dog eyes and boom, babysitting. I'd not told her it made me jealous when I watched her kids, I didn't tell anyone.

I'd been to see a bunch of different doctors and healers in different countries, I knew that I could talk to Cris but he was.. family. They all said the same thing, that there was nothing wrong with my uterus and that it would happen when it happened.

Van and I had spoken several times about starting a family, and he was all for it, he wanted a big family and I agreed. My only issue was the fact that after two years of trying, I'd yet to even have a late period. It was getting frustrating seeing the rest of the family celebrating and having babies when I just could not get pregnant.

I sighed quietly as Layla finally settled down and passed out against my shoulder. I set her into her crib really really gently. I could not wake the monster. I tip toed out of the room and walked to the kitchen where Van was trying to get Ren and Emily to keep the ketchup off of their clothes. I leaned against the door frame and watched the potentially scary ex blood hunter wipe ketchup off of the little girls cheek with a grin on his face. If there was anything close to as good as seeing Vander naked, it was watching him with kids.

"Auntie! Come see what Uncle Van made me!" Ren exclaimed and ran over to pull me to the table. I smiled at his wild dark hair and amethyst eyes, I had been told that he was the spitting image of his father before he had gone into the immaculate light. I wiped a smudge of red off of his chin and took the little butterfly knife from the three year old. I shot my now smirking husband a look and held up the knife.

"Really Vander? A knife? He's three for gods sake"

"It's dull, its mostly to scare his mother" I rolled my eyes and set the knife down onto the table.

"Has Uncle Van talked to you about knife safety?" I asked the small child and he nodded.

"Good, he can show you some of those flippy moves after you finish your supper" The huge grin that split the child's face was adorable.

"Auntie Ash can you take me to the beach" I grinned at the little blonde

"If you can finish all of your chicken nuggets and at least half of your veggies" She nodded and started stuffing her face with food. I sighed, what a little lady, must take after me.

* * *

Gajeel and Cobra had moved back to Fiore about a year ago, and I missed them like crazy, but I knew that it was for the best. Gajeel had been offered a job back on the council and everyone knew how much he had loved that job. Kastor was nearly six now and would plan the trips that the little family took to visit us. He ended up being a Poison Dragon Slayer like his dad, but he was so...calm. They hadn't had any more kids, said the one was enough for them both.

Cristoff had found his mate a year before Vander and I married and was very happy with Wendy. They had twins that were going to appear any day now. I was very happy that he had found the perfect person to share the rest of his life with, he was such a sweetheart. Wendy was even sweeter, she was just so cute and she always saw the best in everybody. They were kind of a perfect match, I mean.. other then the dragon thing.

I stretched my arms above my head and set my pen down, I needed to go grab something for dinner. Van was coming home after a long mission and I was so stupidly excited to see him again. We were getting together with nearly the whole family tomorrow night and I wanted some time just for us tonight, so take out was happening. I called the restaurant on my comm and grabbed my coat, it should be ready by the time I walk the block and a half there.

* * *

I stared at the man in front of me and said nothing. He lifted his hands from my body and nodded again and I felt tears start falling down my face.

"Are you sure Cris?" I whispered, I was too nervous to speak any louder.

"I'm positive, four months along" my face cracked into a smile and I started sobbing. Cris gathered me to his chest and rubbed my back.

"I told you it would happen, it just wasn't the right time, but it is now" I was just so...ecstatic.

"How do I tell Van?" I could do this so many ways...

"Do what you're best at" Cris gave me a smirk and a great idea popped into my head.

* * *

"Why is it always the super fine glitter" He sighed and shook out his hair. I was waiting for him to see it.

"What's that?" He bent down to pick up the small photo from the ground. I held my breath and watched for his reaction.

"What is this Red" He lifted his eyes to mine and I moved my hand to rest against my lower abdomen. His eyes went wide and he took the three steps to me and lifted me to spin in a circle.

"Are you serious!" I laughed and nodded

"I'm going to be a dad" he whispered, setting me gently on my feet.

"You're going to be a dad" He dropped to his knees and lifted my shirt to expose my stomach.

"We did it" He looked up at me with so much love that I started crying again.

"Yeah love, we did" I cupped his cheek and leaned down to kiss him softly.

"Parents Ash, we're going to have a baby" I laughed and he pressed a kiss to the little bump between my hips.

* * *

TIME SKIP

* * *

"Jerico Tesion Pradesh you put your sister back on the ground right now" The devious little smirk I got from my son reminded me so much of his father.

"but Mom" He whined and I shot him a look

"You are sixteen years old Jerico, why are you whining at me like a toddler" He sighed and dropped the magic surrounding his sister, who landed on her butt with a thump.

"thanks a lot Jer" She muttered and stood to dust off her dress. Lilith was my little monster, she had her fathers magic, and had been in training to control it since she was able to. Lil was a little clone of Vander, from the hair to the eyes to her attitude. She'd had sass since she was born, and she was not happy about being born second to Jerico even if it was only by six minutes.

"Mum, can Ren come over later?" I saw Lil's eyes light up at her brothers question and rolled my eyes. Jer got along with Ren, but with Lilly it was like they were the same person just separated at birth or something.

"Yes Ren can come over, why don't you invite Layla and Em over with him? You could all go swimming" Jerico rolled his eyes

"I don't want to spend all day with a bunch of girls" I raised an eyebrow and he conceded

"Okay, not with a bunch of girls I'm related to" I nodded and turned back to the house.

Nineteen years of marriage and twins was something to be proud of. I had a great life, a wonderful husband and a beautiful family. I really couldn't think of a time in my life when I had thought I'd get this. I leaned against the counter and watched my sexy husband work on dinner, he was singing softly and I smiled.

"Hey love, can you grab me the celery from the fridge?" He shot me a look over his shoulder and I laughed, of course he had known I was there.

"Yeah" I brought the two sticks I'd gotten to the sink and started washing them.

"I love you so much Shadow Man" He stopped cutting the carrots and gathered me in his arms

"I love you too Red" He dipped his head and kissed me breathless, after so long together he still had kissing down to an art.

I pressed a kiss against his neck and brought my hands up to cup his cheeks.

"I really am so lucky to have you"

"I know you are" He winked at me and I went to punch his shoulder, but he had disappeared in a swirl of shadows. I rolled my eyes, I married that.

* * *

 _ **FIN**_

 **A/N: Thank you so much to everyone that has left a review, I hope this was an okay ending. I am still going to be writing, but maybe more in 3rd person... Have a good day :D**


End file.
